Escalibur, la espada de Miguel
by 3R
Summary: "Sam Winchester ha vuelto del Infierno, pero algo ha cambiado en él, y mientras lo asume una poderosa sacerdotisa del legendario reino de Camelot necesita a su hermano para una misión". Post 5ª temporada de sobrenatural/Post 2ª temporada de Merlín
1. Prólogo

_Crossover Merlín/SN, no Wincest, no slash, tan OB como yo..._

Descargo de responsabilidades: Ni Sobrenatural ni Merlín son de mi propiedad, pa que nos vamos a engañar, y por supuesto no gano nada con esto salvo el pasar el rato. 

**Excalibur, LA ESPADA DE MIGUEL**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**"el extraño guerrero"**

La luna llena iluminaba el campo de batalla dónde los dos caballeros luchaban a muerte en el círculo formado por la guardia de uno de ellos.

En una finta, el caballero de la armadura plateada perdió su casco y dejó al descubierto el rostro agotado y crispado del príncipe heredero de Camelot. Un hilo de sangre brotaba del arañazo del cuello, que la espada de su oponente le había hecho al arrancarle la protección de la cabeza.

Arturo jadeaba tratando de que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Su rival le dio un segundo de respiro. Llevaba la armadura oscura de los engendros de Morgause aunque su estilo de lucha era un tanto particular. Sujetaba la espada no con las dos manos sino con una sola, golpeando con la empuñadura y defendiéndose con la ancha hoja sobre el antebrazo. El joven príncipe estaba asombrado por la eficacia de aquella nueva modalidad de lucha.

La guardia del heredero de Camelot los observaba en silencio. Junto a ellos un muchacho moreno y desgarbado asistía impotente a la desigual batalla. El caballero oscuro daba cuartel al príncipe, ya había puesto fuera de combate a cuatro de los miembros de la guardia, aunque había respetado sus vidas. Por ello el joven Pendragón le había retado ofreciéndole paso franco si vencía.

Arturo volvió a sujetar su enorme espada y embistió al extraño que lo esquivó hábilmente. Se revolvió lanzando una estocada que el otro paró con esa curiosa forma de sujetar la espada. El príncipe se exasperaba por momentos, el golpe, con la potencia que había empleado, debía de haber obligado a su rival a soltar el arma y sin embargo seguía frente a él alerta. Podía sentir la mirada del desconocido evaluando cómo atacar. Nunca había tenido un rival tan formidable… ni la misma Morgause era comparable al guerrero que tenía enfrente.

Volvió a atacar y esta vez el desconocido pudo desarmarle golpeándole con la empuñadura en la muñeca tras esquivar su arma, nuevamente. El príncipe rodó hasta llegar a su espada temiendo el golpe de gracia en cualquier momento, pero su rival parecía más preocupado por los hombres que lo rodeaban que por él mismo. Se sintió ofendido.

- Soy el príncipe Arturo de Camelot, y por mi honor no debéis temer que mis hombres intervengan en esta lucha – volvió a sentir la mirada del extraño sobre él, le pareció escuchar "no me jodas"

Totalmente desconcertado, Arturo se lanzó de nuevo contra su rival volviendo a perder su espada en el envite y cayendo al suelo tan largo como una soga. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo, y se supo vencido.

- Peleáis bien señor, jamás vi a nadie luchar como vos – era sincero, y su honor le impelía a afrontar la muerte con orgullo – cuando me matéis, mis hombres os dejarán ir.

- Coge tu espada chico.

El muchacho desgarbado, vestido como un campesino recogió la espada de su señor y corrió a dársela. Después de varias horas luchando con honor y bravura el caballero oscuro pareció cambiar de opinión. Sujetó al muchacho y le puso su arma al cuello.

- Dejad que me vaya, o lo mato aquí mismo

- No necesitáis escudaros en un campesino señor, soltad a mi criado.

- Quitaos de en medio

El príncipe ordenó a sus hombres que bajaran sus armas. Este Merlín, siempre metiéndose en líos. El caballero desconocido retrocedió lentamente sujetándose al muchacho con fuerza.

Se internaron en el bosque alejándose de los caballeros de Camelot. Cuando su captor los hubo perdido de vista soltó a Merlín.

- Vete chaval

El muchacho, sorprendido no se movió de dónde el guerrero le había dejado. Éste, envainó su espada y echó a andar hacia el bosque, no lo había perdido de vista cuando vio que vacilaba una sola vez y caía al suelo como muerto.

El joven campesino se acercó al caído cuidadosamente, como si temiese una trampa. No se movía. Se arrodilló junto a él y pudo ver cómo una mancha de sangre se formaba bajo un costado. Le dio la vuelta y le quitó el casco. El guerrero era un hombre muy extraño, de una belleza indiscutible. Rasgos delicados aunque bien definidos, rubio, pecoso. Una mueca dolorida crispaba su rostro inconsciente.

Arturo y sus hombres llegaron cuando, tras quitarle el peto de la armadura, localizaba la herida que había hecho caer al extraño guerrero. El príncipe observó sorprendido la flecha partida que atravesaba el costado izquierdo de quien había sido su rival.

- ¿Quién le ha disparado?

- Nadie le ha disparado Sire – Sir Garret era sincero, aquel guerrero había derrotado a sus hombres y a él mismo con una flecha clavada.

El extraño reaccionó y al verlos allí gruñó "Oh, mierda". Se incorporó trabajosamente hasta quedar sentado rodeado por las espadas de la guardia Real de Camelot. Con un gesto de hastío echó mano a la empuñadura de la suya.

- No os mováis señor, y salvaréis vuestra vida – ordenó el príncipe

- Mi vida no vale una mierda, chico.

- Habéis luchado con honor, rendíos y os trataremos con respeto

- Con respeto… suena bien – el extraño se levantó trabajosamente, tambaleándose a causa de la aparatosa herida, dejó caer su espada envainada al suelo – me rindo

Los soldados lo ataron y lo subieron al carromato de los víveres. El chico que había tomado como rehén subió con él. Lo observaba con gran extrañeza, jamás había visto a nadie como aquél guerrero de apariencia delicada que había derrotado a los mejores caballeros del reino incluido Arturo.

Mientras uno de los soldados vigilaba con el arco a punto, ayudó al extraño a terminar de despojarse de la armadura. Llevaba unas vestimentas extrañas, las calzas estaban rajadas por las rodillas pero se aseguró de que no tenía ninguna herida ahí. Llevaba un jubón negro de tacto finísimo y una camisa azul abierta sobre el mismo, ambos agujereados. El costado estaba vendado con algo elástico, la herida podría ser perfectamente del día anterior, alguien había tratado de curarla a toda prisa.

Limpió la sangre y extrajo la flecha sintiendo cómo el hombre se crispaba y contenía la respiración tratando de controlar el dolor. Cuando terminó oyó reír amargamente al prisionero "Joder, si que están metidos en sus papeles esta panda de pirados"

- ¿Cómo se siente señor?

- Como si me hubiesen clavado una flecha y después me hubiesen tenido unas cuantas horas peleando con ella en mi costado…

- Sois valiente – el joven mago sentía cada vez más admiración por el hombre herido

- Valiente… - repitió éste pensativo – si no te importa chico, intentaré echarme una cabezada.

El extraño cayó en un sopor inquieto, la fiebre enrojecía su rostro y lo perlaba de sudor, probablemente tenía la herida infectada, si no hacía nada moriría pronto. Se aseguró de que nadie le podía ver y recitó un breve hechizo de cicatrización.

Arturo acercó su caballo al carromato. El prisionero se quejaba en sueños como si intentase liberarse de sus ataduras, como si algo lo atacara. Merlín trataba de aliviarlo mojándole la frente con un paño húmedo sin conseguir nada.

- ¿quién será? ¿Tú que crees Merlín?

- No lo se señor, no se parece a nadie que hayamos visto nunca, y mirad sus vestimentas… De seguro no pertenece al reino de vuestro padre.

- Sólo espero que no sea ningún mago, no me gustaría tener que matarle, se ha comportado con valor a pesar de intentar raptarte…

- Cuando nos alejamos me dejó ir sin más.

- Extraño

Tras varias horas de camino llegaron a la ciudad-fortaleza. La gente asistía a la llegada del extraño con temor, pues no sabían qué clase de ser podía ser, a fin de cuentas había vestido una armadura de la temible Morgause, la última sacerdotisa de la antigua religión.

El prisionero fue encerrado aún sin sentido en una de las celdas que se usaban para la nobleza, en lugar de en las típicas jaulas de las mazmorras. Lo desataron pero uno de sus pies fue encadenado al jergón de hierro dónde le dejaron descansar.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no es un mago? – Uther Pendragón, el duro e implacable rey de Camelot había acudido a las mazmorras a inspeccionar al guerrero que había puesto en evidencia a su hijo - ¿y cómo te venció con esa herida tan grave?

- Debíais haberle visto luchar padre, jamás vi a nadie pelear así.

Con un grito de terror, el prisionero se incorporó en el camastro sin saber que era observado. Se pasó las manos por el rostro como tratando de borrar la pesadilla de su mente. Un nuevo "Oh, mierda" se escapó de sus labios cuando vio la argolla que sujetaba su tobillo.

El soberano de la ciudad entró escoltado por su hijo y seis guardas más en la mazmorra. Y el extraño se levantó del camastro, si iban a atacarle de nuevo opondría resistencia, analizó a cada uno de los hombres que tenía enfrente y sus posibilidades de poder huir en ese mismo instante. Eran bastante escasas.

- ¿Quién sois guerrero? ¿A quién servís? ¿hablad?

- No sirvo a nadie – una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del prisionero – ni siquiera a mí mismo

- ¿Qué órdenes tenéis de Morgause?

- Morgause, esa debe ser la mujer que me trajo aquí, supongo… ¿una rubia madurita y atractiva? – el extraño guerrero se rascó la coronilla desconcertado – esto parece un remake de "Un Yanqui en la Corte del Rey Arturo"

- Contestad al Rey, extraño – El rubio príncipe se acercó al herido desenvainando la espada y poniéndosela en el pecho – no deseo haceros daño, pero no toleraré que faltéis al respeto al Rey de Camelot

- No trabajo para nadie chico, ni siquiera debía estar aquí, no se porqué lo estoy

- No me llaméis chico, soy el hijo del Rey

El extraño guerrero pareció de repente muy cansado, se sujetó el costado sentándose en el jergón y apoyó la espalda en la fría roca de la pared. Puede que ese fuera su castigo, el exilio de lo que hasta entonces había sido su vida. Tampoco es que fuera un castigo muy impresionante, había tenido unas cuantas experiencias bastante peores. ¿Qué podían hacerle aquellos seres medievales? ¿Matarle? A esas alturas de su vida casi sería más un premio que un castigo.

- Me llamo Dean Winchester, vengo… no… alguien me sacó de mi mundo y me dejó en mitad del bosque dónde unos tipos vestidos con armaduras negras me atacaron. Me defendí como pude y conseguí escapar con una de esas armaduras. Después os encontré a vosotros y tuve que volver a defenderme… Eso es todo – el gesto de hastío y cansancio se hizo evidente para los ocho hombres que lo observaban sin saber que pensar - ¿y ahora qué? ¿me mataréis?

- ¿deseáis morir? – el joven príncipe envainando su espada, decidió creerle

- Tampoco se perdería nada.

* * *

_Adam siguió a su hermano sin que éste sospechara que el Winchester más joven iba tras él. La humanidad entera debía aquella segunda oportunidad a sus hermanos, los malditos ángeles debían a sus hermanos el poder conservar el cielo. Hasta los demonios debían su existencia al par de hombres que eran incapaces de enfrentarse cara a cara después de lo ocurrido._

_Sam se había detenido al borde de un sendero, un viejo y seco árbol, se pudría al sol. Atada a una rama a más de tres metros del suelo un cabo de cuerda se balanceaba sin nada en su otro extremo. _

_Comenzó a golpear el tronco con los puños, lenta, metódicamente, una dos… veinte… cincuenta… el tronco manchado con la sangre de sus nudillos comenzó a crujir. Adam salió de su escondite._

_- Déjalo Sam_

_Pero el castaño con los ojos secos y enrojecidos y los labios firmemente apretados continuó aporreando el tronco del árbol seco._

_- Sam, esto no sirve para nada_

_Su enorme y poderoso hermano se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas y llorando como un crío. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido entre los Winchester mayores. Ninguno había dicho nada. De repente, un día, cuando todo había acabado ya, todo lo que había ocurrido estalló en forma de brutal pelea. _

_ El viejo y él habían asistido al rápido deterioro de la relación de sus hermanos. Cómo ni se hablaban, ni se miraban, cómo eludían hablar de lo ocurrido. Sam se había vuelto aún más huraño y Dean era como una sombra diluida y sin voluntad del cazador que fuera alguna vez._

_Después el rubio se había marchado. Sin despedirse. Ni siquiera se había llevado el coche que Sam no había vuelto a tocar ni a permitir que nadie tocase._

_Dejó que se desahogara un poco más. Después lo ayudó a levantarse, el gigantón volvió al desguace tambaleándose. Adam no tenía nada más que aquellos desconocidos._

_Ahora ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Buscar a un hermano que no había podido superar lo ocurrido? ¿Ayudar al otro que se consideraba el único responsable de un Apocalipsis ahora neutralizado? Ellos eran lo único que tenía y ni siquiera le habían tenido en cuenta una sola vez a pesar de jugarse el tipo para salvar su alma y devolverle la vida. _

_En el tronco del árbol seco, medio borrados por la sangre y los golpes, los nombres de sus hermanos grabados hacía más de veinte años con caligrafía infantil le contaban que a fin de cuentas el Winchester más joven no formaba parte de aquella familia. No, todavía._


	2. El hechizo

**CAP I**  
**"El hechizo"**

_¿Por qué?  
Era el único pensamiento que habitaba la mente de Dean Winchester cuando se obligaba a respirar cada segundo de cada hora de cada día; cuando se obligaba a masticar cada bocado de cada plato de comida._

_Era lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando se obligaba a afeitarse cada mañana antes de ir al taller. Cuando se obligaba a mentir a Lisa porque ella no merecía cargar con su desesperación._

_Era lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando se obligaba a sonreír al chico que le saludaba en la cancha de béisbol antes de batear. Cuando se obligaba a bromear con los compañeros de trabajo en el taller negándose como siempre a salir de copas._

_Por qué seguía ahí. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Lo había prometido, se lo había prometido… y mientras no encontrase una forma con garantías de sacar a su hermano resistiría lo que hiciera falta._

_Y entonces Bobby y Castiel le trajeron una débil esperanza, tendría una opción, una oportunidad de rescatar a Sam y a Adam. Miguel no debía permanecer en aquel agujero. A fin de cuentas era el único capaz de poner orden en un cielo sin Dios._

_Y lo hizo, sin dudar, sin pensar las consecuencias, creyendo estúpidamente que lo ocurrido ya había sido lo suficientemente duro como para poder enfrentarse a todo lo demás. Tuvo que elegir de nuevo, eligió la libertad, pero la libertad es difícil, y cruel. Y la suya conllevaba toneladas de dolor y culpa._

_Y Sam había cambiado, como cambió él mismo en el infierno, sólo que peor. No podía soportar cómo el castaño se torturaba por lo ocurrido, cómo trataba de compensarle a cada segundo cuando si había alguna víctima de todo aquello era el propio Sam. Por suerte estaba Adam, ese chico no podía imaginar lo que significaba ahora para sus hermanos… Un nuevo comienzo._

_Siempre habría monstruos que cazar, demonios que exorcizar, fantasmas que ayudar a descansar, personas que salvar. Durante unas semanas volvieron a la carretera y se metieron tanto en su trabajo que sólo la presencia del más pequeño les hacía comer o dormir._

_Pero no podía soportar el reproche silencioso de Sam, la mirada vacía y acusadora de aquellos ojos que habían perdido la inocencia. Se fue encerrando en sí mismo, si no hubiese estado el chico habría huido, habría cogido su coche y se habría largado a perderse a cualquier parte._

_Sam y él apenas habían cruzado más que unas frases mecánicas desde que comenzaran de nuevo a cazar juntos. Adam era como una especie de intermediario. Debía estar hasta los huevos de ellos, pero el chico no se quejaba._

_Hasta la noche anterior, cuando Sam y él llegaron a las manos, cuando los autorreproches de cada uno encendían la sangre del otro. Cuando comprendió que el mediano no podría pasar página si tenía al mayor recordándole con su sola presencia lo ocurrido._

_Hizo lo que había hecho siempre, coger su chaqueta e irse a tomar algo, ni siquiera cogió el coche, se fue andando. Total en Sioux Falls todos los conocían, si se pasaba con la bebida, seguro que la sheriff lo encerraba unas horas en el calabozo hasta que se le pasara la borrachera.  
_

* * *

Dean Winchester hubiese jurado que ese tipo de árboles no crecían en Dakota del Sur, apoyó su mano en el tronco de uno de ellos y efectivamente era una especie que no había visto nunca. La niebla lo cercó como si fuese humo demoniaco. Si no hubiese estado tan aturdido por la reciente pelea se habría dado cuenta de que hacía un rato que no estaba en el pueblo de su amigo. Estaba perdido.

00000

Morgause sonrió al ver en el agua de la fuente al guerrero arrancado de otro tiempo y lugar. El hechizo había funcionado, aquel hombre debía ser el destinado a destruir a "Excalibur" la espada del paladín de la nueva religión. La espada destinada a ser el arma de Arturo y el fin de Avalon.

Convocó a sus caballeros de Medhir y los envió a capturar al ser que había invocado. Iría ella misma, pero el hechizo había supuesto una cantidad de energía tan descomunal que la había dejado exhausta.

00000

Seis, ¿siete? ¿De dónde habían salido tantas armaduras? El cazador pensó que estaba en el rodaje de alguna película con ambientación medieval, debía estar estropeando la escena de alguna gran superproducción.

Intentó ubicar las cámaras para salir discretamente del plano, pero ¡no había!, ni cámaras, ni ayudantes de producción, ni nadie más que él y aquellos ¿amenazantes? tipos vestidos con armadura. No le gustó cómo se desplegaban para rodearlo, su instinto, le hizo echar a correr aún sin saber muy bien a dónde.

Oyó un río, eso le vendría bien, si se acercaban mucho con esas armaduras no podrían nadar. Volvió la vista atrás sin dejar de correr, ya sólo lo seguían cinco de aquellos tipos, montados a caballo, o llegaba al río o lo cogerían en cuestión de un minuto. Fue una sorpresa comprobar que el río desembocaba en un enorme lago, se acabó su ruta de escape. Tendría que pelear.

- ¿qué coño queréis de mí?

Los cinco caballeros echaron pie a tierra sin hablar, con las espadas en las manos. El pecoso y asombrado cazador se vio acorralado contra el lago. Podría intentar cruzarlo, pero debía tener al menos cuatro kilómetros de anchura.

- Demonios – musitó - ¿os ha comido la lengua el gato?  
- Ríndete – dijeron los guerreros a una con voz de ultratumba "ya estamos otra vez".  
- No tengo por costumbre rendirme tan pronto – dio dos pasos atrás y se tiró al lago

No oyó ningún chapuzón tras él, le pareció bien hasta que oyó el silbido de las flechas sobre su cabeza. Trató de acelerar el ritmo de sus brazadas dejando atrás los disparos hasta que una de esas flechas le acertó. "Supongo que en el día que repartieron la suerte no hubo muchos representantes de los Winchester en el sorteo".

La frialdad del agua junto a la pérdida de sangre comenzó a hacer efecto, creyó que alucinaba cuando una extraña criatura, similar a un dragón pequeño con cuerpo de pantera, lo cogía entre sus garras y lo sacaba del lago dejándolo en la orilla a merced de los que le habían disparado.

- Ya si me puedo rendir – dijo perdiendo el sentido.

Morgana despertó gritando haciendo que su dama de compañía entrase a toda prisa en la habitación. El sudor empapaba su hermoso rostro, el terror oscurecía sus intensos ojos verdes. Gwenyver trató de calmarla pero su agitación era tal que le costó un buen rato que dejase de temblar y llorar.

La protegida del Rey no podía contar a su amiga todo lo que había soñado, decidió contarle lo que menos podía comprometerla: Cómo Uther Pendragón, su hijo Arturo y Merlín eran asesinados sin piedad y con una crueldad terrible por la magia de un gigante de ojos negros, guardándose para ella misma como ese mismo gigante asesinaba también a Morgause.

Merlín hacía tiempo que no confiaba en ella, tenía sus motivos, pero si oía el relato de su pesadilla de labios de Gwen, quizás la ayudaría a descubrir quien era el gigante y por qué descargaba su ira y su odio sobre ellos. La hermosa joven dejó que su criada le cepillara el pelo incapaz de contener los sollozos.

El terror que le había inspirado el ser de ojos negros como la noche, no acababa de desvanecerse. Su espíritu estaba turbado. Algo había trastornado la magia en su mundo, algo que tendría consecuencias insospechadas para Camelot y para la isla de la Diosa.

Dean despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado, frente a él, una mujer rubia, atractiva lo observaba entre sorprendida y fascinada. Malinterpretó el motivo de su fascinación.

- Sí, lo reconozco, soy condenadamente guapo, pero esto no era necesario – indicó la flecha – bastaba con decir que querías verme.

La mujer, debía ser una bruja o una diosa o algo por el estilo, se quedó sin palabras ante su desfachatez. "Produzco ese efecto". El prisionero se incorporó y se acercó a ella.

- Quieto, guerrero de otro tiempo. No te acerques más.  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- Morgause, la gran sacerdotisa de la Diosa, garante de la antigua religión. Te he invocado a través del espacio y del tiempo para que salves el mundo de la Diosa de los herejes de esa nueva religión que pretende dominar el mundo.

La cara del mayor de los Winchester era un poema, pasó de la incomprensión, al asombro, a la ira y de ésta a un ataque de risa que lo dejó exhausto y dolorido.

- Otra maldita misión divina – la amargura de sus palabras sorprendió a la sacerdotisa – me han traído aquí para otra maldita misión divina. ¿Pues sabes qué guapa? Prefiero morir antes que tomar parte en ninguna disputa de dioses, monstruos o lo que quiera que seáis vosotros. Estoy cansado de tanta mierda.  
- No puedes negarte a los deseos de la Diosa  
- Mira si puedo preciosa – se acercó a Morgause y sujetándola por la cintura la besó quitándole la daga con que intentó defenderse de la dulce agresión – ha sido un placer.

La poderosa sacerdotisa aún no se había recuperado del gasto de magia utilizado para traer y después capturar al desconcertante guerrero. No pudo detenerle, y su guardia, al no ser imbuida con su magia se mostró bastante ineficaz con el extranjero, que huyó robando una armadura y un caballo.

Después de aquello el cazador tuvo su encuentro con el príncipe de Camelot y su séquito y fue capturado.

00000

El último dragón rugió su llamarada al cielo. A cientos de millas de distancia sintió la brecha que se había producido en la magia por un hechizo incontrolado, ¿qué había hecho la sacerdotisa?

"Merlín, permanece atento. Grandes tribulaciones acechan a Camelot. Algo tan poderoso como la magia de la Diosa, puede que más. Si lo ofenden, si lo provocan, puede acabar con Camelot sin que nada pueda detenerlo"

El muchacho percibió la advertencia del dragón, "¿qué debo hacer?"

"Evita que nadie dañe al extraño, si el extranjero muere, Camelot y su gente pagará su muerte con sangre y fuego"

00000

La advertencia del Dragón no daba lugar a dudas, si el extraño guerrero moría, Camelot sufriría como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. Pero tras conocer al extranjero, Merlín sabía que no lo hubiese dejado morir aún sin esa advertencia. Era demasiado divertido ver cómo el forastero desquiciaba a todo el que se acercaba a él.

Aunque le iba a costar trabajo ayudarle, los caballeros volvieron a encerrar al fugitivo, en la celda y esta vez lo encadenaron de pies y manos. Un campesino había dado el aviso esa mañana de que había encontrado al escurridizo guerrero inconsciente cuando labraba la tierra, fue la primera noticia que tuvieron de que había huido.

Volvió a curarle la herida del costado aplicándole el ungüento que había preparado Gaius.

- Gracias chico, pero ¿sabes lo que me haría recuperar del todo?  
- No  
- Una cerveza bien fresquita, y una buena hamburguesa con su tomate y su queso… - al cazador se le hacía la boca agua sólo de imaginárselo, llevaba desde que lo capturasen sin probar bocado.  
- ¿Las mujeres de Hamburgo son guapas? ¿qué es un tomate? Disculpad mi ignorancia señor  
- Supongo que aun faltan mil años para que lleguéis a América, no me hagas caso chico. Espero que por lo menos se haya inventado ya la cerveza…  
- Oh, si señor, pero desconozco la forma de enfriarla, también se ha inventado ya el queso  
- Pues si me quitas esto – dijo el prisionero mostrando sus cadenas al muchacho – yo mismo puedo bajar a la cocina y prepararme algo.  
- Buen intento señor – sonrió el muchacho – ahora os traeré algo de comer  
- ¿y si necesito ir a… ya sabes? – el chico le mostró un balde con agua que había en una esquina de la celda - ¡no me jodas!

El muchacho salió de la celda riendo. En serio que le caía bien el forastero, tenía cada salida. Le traería su jarra de cerveza y algo de pan con queso. Qué ocurrencias querer que se lo llevara una mujer de Hamburgo, claro que él no había viajado mucho, lo mismo eran guapas y todo.

Dean Winchester trató de acomodarse en el jergón. Con el intento de fuga sólo había conseguido que en lugar de un grillete tuviese que soportar cuatro. Al menos, esos ingenuos no lo habían registrado. Miró el balde de agua y se le vino el mundo encima. "Ahora si tiene más pinta de castigo todo esto. Sammy, me haría falta haber leído algo más de mitología artúrica, pero te hará gracia saber que Merlín no es ninguna especie de Gandalf, sino un crío como Adam… Media hora"

El guarda de la puerta abrió la mirilla y se cercioró de que el prisionero estaba dentro, cerrando de un portazo cuando éste le saludó con guasa.  
_


	3. El demonio y la Diosa

**CAP II**  
**"El demonio y la diosa"**

_Sabía que ya nada podría ser como antes. Sam Winchester sabía que toda su vida había sido una farsa. Había luchado contra la maldita sensación de ser diferente, desde que tenía uso de razón, con todas sus fuerzas. Lo probó todo, hasta abandonar a su destrozada familia. Sólo había conseguido atraer la muerte y el sufrimiento a su alrededor._

_Y por último, su enésimo intento de hacer algo bien, le había estallado en la cara a la única persona que jamás le había fallado. Por su culpa, el último resquicio de paz que le quedaba a su hermano, había desaparecido. Y ahora el mayor se había ido, sin amenazas, sin fuerzas, sin fe, sin su coche… solo. Dejando su cazadora tirada en el porche de Bobby._

_¿Por qué habían discutido? Tras semanas sin hablar del rescate y del precio que había tenido que pagar Dean, y éste se comportaba como si no tuviese nada que reprocharle. Como si todo lo ocurrido sólo fuese responsabilidad del mayor, como si el rubio tuviese la culpa de todas las desgracias que los habían acosado desde niños._

_Y después se fue, como el que se va a dar un paseo, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, para volver después y fingir que no había ocurrido nada. Sólo que de eso hacían ya tres días y no había vuelto, no había forma humana ni sobrenatural de encontrarlo._

_Bobby se fue a cazar a una sirena, había intentado que lo acompañara, pero estaba decidido a encontrar a Dean antes de volver al trabajo, le dijo que se llevara a Adam, y el chico visiblemente disgustado se fue con el viejo._

_Entonces pudo hacer lo que hubiese hecho al segundo de la partida de su hermano. Se colocó en el centro de la habitación cerrando los ojos e invocando en enoquiano logró conectar con los sueños de su hermano._

_Sabía que se enfadaría, pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba._

_La oscuridad rodeaba al cazador rubio, destrozado física y moralmente, y arrodillado inerme en medio de la nada. Si hubiese sabido esto, Sam hubiese entrado antes en los sueños de Dean._

_"Hermano" si lo había oído no hizo ningún gesto que lo demostrase_

_"Dean" lo tocó en el hombro, y la desolación del rubio lo golpeó cómo un obús._

_"Soy yo, Dean, soy Sam" La oscuridad a su alrededor dejó de ser tan densa. Pudo ver una celda arcaica, y constató que el pecoso estaba encadenado_

_"¿qué haces en mi sueño?" gruñó el pecoso enfadado_

_" ¿Esto es un sueño? Más bien una pesadilla ¿no?" no pudo evitarlo, ese enfado le pareció fuera de lugar._

_"Yo sueño lo que me da la gana" Protestó el rubio_

_"¿porqué te fuiste sin decir nada?, Bobby y Adam están preocupados"_

_"Agárrate, tío: estoy en Camelot, en la Corte del Rey Arturo, bueno, todavía no es rey, el rey es su padre. Y he conocido a Merlín… Tío sácame de aquí, esto es un asco, la cerveza está caliente, y lo único que comen es pollo asado, sin patatas ni Ketchup ni nada…"_

_"¿y esos grilletes?"_

_"Estoooo… tuve un problemilla con los caballeros y Arturo"_

_"¿Por qué no me sorprenderá?, estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Aguantarás hasta que encuentre la forma de sacarte de ahí?"_

_"¡que remedio!"_

_"Dean, te sacaré de ahí. No voy a parar hasta traerte a casa"_

_Notó que la conexión se debilitaba, la distancia espacio temporal era demasiado grande para poder mantenerla durante mucho tiempo. Un fuerte y pulsante dolor de cabeza lo anuló durante unos segundos pero se sobrepuso. Al menos no se había ido como temió._

_Durante la conexión había notado una magia desconocida, antigua y poderosa, aunque menos que la suya. Intentaría rastrearla. Se pasó una mano por el pelo angustiado, tres días sin su hermano y volvía a usar los poderes que se acumulaban en su interior. ¿Por qué lo habían sacado de la caja? Era demasiado peligroso para andar suelto.  
_

* * *

La sensación de agotamiento no terminaba de desaparecer. La gran sacerdotisa de la Diosa no acababa de recuperarse del hechizo. Cuando creía que había recuperado la totalidad de sus fuerzas se producía otra pérdida de energía vital. ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que ver con traer a alguien del futuro? No lo entendía.

Cuando se recuperó un poco usó su fuente espejo para buscar al guerrero huido, no le sorprendió ver al extraño prisionero encadenado en las mazmorras de Camelot, ella no lo hubiese dejado suelto después de su forma de huir. Sus labios conservaban la extraña calidez del beso que aquel desconcertante ser había usado para escapar.

00000

Llevaba dos horas solo, los guardas se asomaban cada media hora para asegurarse de que seguía ahí. "Dios, que aburrimiento, si al menos tuviese el dichoso Ipod de Sam"

Podía intentar dormir a ver si su hermano volvía a ponerse en contacto con él, pero no sabía si quería admitir lo que eso significaba. Si el castaño era capaz de colarse en su subconsciente a pesar del tiempo, la distancia, y toda la protección que defendía a los Winchester de intrusiones tanto demoníacas como angelicales… Es que nunca iba a poder… "Esperaré, Sammy. Se que me sacarás de aquí"

Al menos el ungüento que el tal Gaius había preparado parecía funcionar a la perfección. Preguntaría al chico si podía darle la receta. Podía venir bien para alguna cacería.

Sus movimientos se habían reducido a un par de metros cuadrados a causa de las cadenas. Ya estaba harto. Volvió a sacar la ganzúa del dobladillo del vaquero y decidió que era el momento de darse una vuelta por el castillo.

Morgana se quitó el pesado vestido con la ayuda de Gwenyver quedando sólo cubierta con la combinación blanca y su ropa interior, lo que la hacía parecer aún más pálida de lo que estaba. Las dos noches a base de horribles pesadillas le estaban pasando factura. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía el odio de los del gigante, confiriéndole una expresión tan inhumana que la hacía volver a despertar gritando de puro terror.

Ni siquiera los remedios de Gaius, o el amuleto de la sacerdotisa la aliviaban lo suficiente para descansar un par de horas. Así que su mente estaba muy lejos de los comentarios de su amiga y criada sobre el extraño prisionero sobre el que Merlín y Arturo no paraban de hablar.

Desde hacía una media hora el castillo estaba revolucionado. El prisionero había vuelto a desaparecer de su celda. Así que ambas jóvenes se habían quedado en los aposentos de la protegida del Rey encerrándose por dentro con una barra atravesada sobre la puerta.

Ninguna se dio cuenta de cómo la barra era desplazada de su sitio por el filo de un cuchillo hasta que el desconocido entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas apoyándose en ella para recuperar el aliento. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo se acercó a ellas

- No voy a haceros daño, por favor, no gritéis – el recién llegado dejó ostentosamente el cuchillo sobre una mesa y les mostró las manos vacías a las mujeres que no podían apartar la vista de sus enormes ojos verdes – No pasa nada, ahora me iré y nadie sufrirá ningún daño.

Morgana parecía hechizada por el extraño lo que hizo que Gwenyver cogiese un atizador de la chimenea y empezase a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

- Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila… todo va a salir bien ¿vale? – El fugitivo le había arrebatado el atizador sin ninguna dificultad y le tapaba la boca impidiendo que delatara su situación – no os voy a hacer daño, por favor.  
- ¡Suéltala! – el príncipe y su inseparable y patoso criado entraron en la habitación.  
- Esta mierda de castillo es una puta ratonera – se quejó el fugitivo dejando ir a la muchacha y acercándose a la ventana.  
- Son quince metros de caída, el golpe os dejaría tullido si sobrevivís, señor – el chico llamado como el mago de la mitología artúrica tenía la corazonada de que el extraño había considerado la idea de escapar por ahí.

El prisionero suspiró y colocó las manos tras la nuca permitiendo que los muchachos se acercasen. Al ver aquel gesto Morgana recordó su pesadilla, viendo cómo el hombre era torturado y cómo el gigante se lo llevaba y volvía a vengarse del Rey, matando a Arturo y Merlín y después buscaba a Morgause y la destruía junto al Rey y la isla de Avalon. "Eres tú el causante" gimió antes de desmayarse.

Dean reaccionó instintivamente sujetando a la hermosa joven antes de que cayera al suelo, la levantó entre los brazos y la depositó en la enorme cama con dosel que presidía la habitación. La criada lo apartó intentando ver el estado de su señora.

- ¿qué ha pasado? – la espada del príncipe se apoyaba en el cuello del cazador  
- No lo se  
- Si la habéis hechizado, sabed que en este reino la magia está penada con la muerte.

El guerrero se dio la vuelta lentamente

- Me parece chico que no sabrías distinguir quien es mago de quien no lo es aunque hicieran magia delante de tus ojos.  
- No me llaméis chico – el príncipe sentía que la irritación crecía en su interior – soy…  
- Su alteza real el príncipe Arturo de Camelot – soltó de corrido el cazador con un tonillo guasón – lo sé, chico, ya me lo has dicho antes.

Merlín disimuló una sonrisa, le caía bien el extraño. Por lo visto existía alguien capaz de irritar más a Arturo que él mismo.

- Átalo Merlín, y hazlo bien que parece que Dean de Winchester es bastante escurridizo.  
- Gracias chico – musitó el prisionero, mientras el joven criado obedecía al príncipe – no me hubiese gustado quedarme sin piernas saltando por la ventana  
- ¿Por qué seguís tratando de huir? – el príncipe lamentaba la situación, pues si la primera vez logró convencer a su padre de que el extraño no había usado magia para su huida ahora le sería mucho más difícil.  
- ¿Tú no lo intentarías? No, claro, te quedarías encerrado tranquilamente a esperar lo que quieran hacer contigo.

La ironía de las palabras del prisionero pareció influir en el príncipe, no, él tampoco se quedaría quieto si podía escapar de un encierro. No quería hacer daño al extraño caballero que a pesar de su irritante arrogancia había mostrado un valor y una nobleza no contempladas por Arturo hasta ahora.

Los caballeros del reino se reunieron con ellos y se hicieron cargo del prisionero llevándolo a la sala del trono. Arturo y Merlín cambiaron una mirada preocupada y confusa.

- ¿Juicio? – musitó el mago  
- Eso parece – respondió el príncipe obviamente disgustado.

00000

La magia de Avalon vibraba incontrolada haciendo que todas las criaturas que habitaban la isla sagrada se estremeciesen de terror. El aliento de la diosa escapaba de cada grieta de la tierra, Morgause había cometido un gran error trayendo al guerrero, pues atado a él había un poder inimaginable.

La sacerdotisa contempló al ser vinculado al destructor de Excalibur. Continuaba en su mundo, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo. A simple vista era sólo un humano normal, quizás un poco más alto y más fuerte que el otro hombre. Pero el aura oscura que lo rodeaba, la reverberación profunda de su fuerza latente reaccionaba con la magia de la Diosa aún en la distancia. Morgause no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias que podía tener la presencia de aquel ser en su mundo.

00000

Si el hijo era duro de mollera, el padre no le iba a la zaga. El Rey Uther había decidido que el extraño no era un guerrero, que nadie podía quitarse unas cadenas sin la ayuda de la magia. Además el insolente Winchester lo sacaba de sus casillas. Lo había tratado como a un noble y le respondía comportándose como… Realmente no había nada con lo que comparar aquella actitud.

- Si confiesas, tu muerte será rápida e indolora.  
- No soy un mago, pero si tantas ganas tienes de matarme, adelante – no sólo no había miedo en esas palabras, una profunda indiferencia dibujaba media sonrisa en el rostro del prisionero.  
- Acabarás confesando extranjero. Cuando acaben de interrogarte no sólo habrás confesado sino que nos entregarás a todos los magos que conozcas – no consentiría una nueva falta de respeto del orgulloso extranjero.  
- Haz lo que te venga en gana.  
- Lleváoslo. Arturo, mantenme informado del interrogatorio – podía apreciar el disgusto de su hijo, así que en un aparte trató de conformarlo – si mañana sigue con vida y sigue negando ser un mago, lo liberaré.  
- ¿y si muere y no es un mago?  
- Entonces no morirá sin confesar.  
_


	4. El desafío

**CAP III**  
**"El desafío"**

_- Demonios hijo ¿cómo has podido enterarte de esto?  
- Pedí ayuda Bobby, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, sabes que Dean no se habría ido nunca de ésta manera – ocultó al viejo su forma de inmiscuirse en el sueño de Dean, aunque sí lo puso al corriente de la situación del mayor._

_Pero Bobby era perro viejo, sabía que los dos Winchester mayores ocultaban algo, algo muy serio, algo muy importante. El viejo cazador sentía que el hombre que tenía enfrente ya no era el chico inocente que conoció una vez._

_- Sam, odio tener que preguntar esto, ¿has tenido ayuda demoníaca?  
- Especifica  
- ¿Has usado poderes demoníacos?  
- He hecho lo que tenía que hacer Bobby – suspiró cansado, pero intentó no ser duro con el hombre que siempre los había apoyado – sabíais que no había vuelta atrás, soy un monstruo. Podría decir que tengo buenas intenciones, pero es absurdo ¿no?  
- Oh, chico – protestó el viejo sin saber que decir para aliviar la amargura latente en aquellas palabras.  
- No importa amigo mío – sonrió con su nueva y triste sonrisa – no puedo caer más, y si puedo usar mis poderes para traer a mi hermano de vuelta, los usaré.  
- Si haces eso te encontrarán.  
- Es Dean, Bobby, bastante lo he destrozado ya para que encima lo abandone._

_Lo de estos chicos no tenía nombre, no había definición en el universo que pudiese explicar ese afán de protegerse mutuamente, ese vivir la vida a través del otro. Bobby sentía cierta lástima por el muchacho, por Adam, metido sin comerlo ni beberlo en el drama Winchester, y al que sus hermanos habían arrastrado a su inacabable lucha por una paz que nunca acababa de llegar._

_- ¿cómo se ha portado Adam? – hasta eso había aprendido de su hermano, a evadir un tema incómodo sacando otro que no venía al hilo.  
- Es un chico inteligente, le falta un poco de práctica con las armas, y un poco de entrenamiento en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lo arregla con su valor.  
- No se merece esto  
- Ninguno lo merecéis_

_El muchacho de quien hablaban volvió de la cocina con unas cervezas y unos sándwiches, los colocó sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y sin decir nada comenzó a comer._

_- ¿puedo chico? – dijo el viejo cogiendo una cerveza  
- Son para vosotros, adelante  
- Gracias_

_Sam murmuró que tenía algo que hacer y se fue sin probar nada. Era lo que había esperado el muchacho, sentía que nada de lo que hiciera, que nada de lo que dijera contentaría al castaño. Apretó con fuerza su bocadillo hasta que se deshizo entre sus dedos mientras una mueca de impotencia se dibujaba en su cara._

_- No te lo tomes a mal, chico – Bobby comprendía los sentimientos del muchacho, pero también sabía que la actitud del otro Winchester no tenía nada que ver con Adam – tu hermano te aprecia, en serio, sólo está preocupado por Dean  
- ¿Esto es normal Bobby? Hace cuatro días estaban matándose a golpes y ahora parece que… - las insinuaciones de Zacarías se atascaron en su garganta, no sería justo si las repetía – no los entiendo, te juro que no los entiendo._

_- El viejo sonrió, conocía esa sensación. Más de veinte años tratando a los Winchester y aún se sorprendía de los extremos a los que podían llegar.  
_

* * *

Arturo ordenó al verdugo que detuviese el castigo. El prisionero había vuelto a perder el conocimiento, quedando colgado inerme. El príncipe odiaba aquello y odiaba a Fafner, aunque su padre creyese que era el mejor interrogador de todo Camelot.

- Deja que se recupere Fafner, si no puede hablar tampoco podrá confesar.  
- Sois blando Sire, pero sois el príncipe y obedeceré. No obstante informaré a vuestro padre.  
- Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero descuélgale.  
- Sire, el Rey ordenó que se le interrogara hasta que confesase. Tenéis razón en lo de que si no puede hablar no tiene sentido continuar con el interrogatorio. Pero no lo voy a soltar – y el verdugo abandonó el calabozo satisfecho de sí mismo.  
- Merlín, hazlo tú – el chico moreno y desgarbado se acercó sorprendido porque su príncipe hubiese advertido su presencia.

Descolgó al prisionero, al que casi ni pudo sujetar para que no se golpease contra el suelo. Durante esa noche había procurado aliviar y evitar parte del castigo al guerrero ahora inconsciente, pero sabía que a pesar de ello Fafner sabía hacer su trabajo, que no era otro que enloquecer a la gente de dolor hasta que confesase lo que hiciera falta.

Tendría que elegir tarde o temprano, y el dragón lo había dejado muy claro, si el extranjero moría, Camelot sería borrado del mapa.

- ¿Cómo está, Merlín? – el joven príncipe estaba bastante desquiciado con todo esto.  
- No se cuanto podrá aguantar, ya estaba bastante malherido Arturo.  
- Haz lo que puedas Merlín, si logra aguantar hasta mañana…  
- No Arturo, no podrá aguantar otra hora como la anterior – la loca idea que rondaba su mente escapó de sus labios – lo mejor sería que escapara  
- ¿Y cómo? Si ni siquiera está despierto – y entonces vio las intenciones de su amigo – ah, no, eso si que no, no voy a traicionar a mi padre  
- No tiene por qué enterarse. Podemos hacerle creer que alguien lo ha rescatado.  
- Merlín, no quiero saber nada de esto – sonrió al muchacho – no quiero saber que en una hora habrá una carreta en la puerta norte y no quiero saber cómo llegará hasta allí ¿entendido?  
Entendido Sire

_CCCCC_

Morgana bajó a las mazmorras tratando de pasar desapercibida. Observó cómo Merlín intentaba curar las heridas del prisionero. El verdugo había ido a descansar unos minutos mientras aguardaba a que éste despertara para continuar el interrogatorio. Habría que hacer algo, la vida del extraño corría demasiado peligro y con ella el destino de Avalon.

Apretó con fuerza la redomita que contenía el somnífero que le preparaba el médico de la corte. No sabía cómo iba a convencer a Merlín, pero recurriría al chantaje si era necesario.

_CCCCC_

Dean despertó cuando soñaba que cada fibra de su cuerpo se desgajaba de sus huesos, la realidad no era mucho mejor que la pesadilla en la que se debatía, apenas abrió los ojos un par de soldados lo volvieron a colgar por las muñecas. El criado del príncipe estaba allí y por un segundo creyó que tenía los ojos amarillos.

El dolor se estabilizó un poco dándole unos segundos de respiro y pudiendo aclarar algo su mente. El verdugo se acercó nuevamente, el tío era un profesional y el cazador no pudo evitar encogerse, a su pesar.

- ¿Confesáis que sois un mago?  
- Dile a tu rey que si quiere matarme, que lo haga, pero que no busque excusas estúpidas – contestó roncamente tratando de anticiparse al látigo.

Mientras los golpes se sucedían, sin que el mago ahora a la vista pudiese atenuarlos, Morgana creyó dar con la solución. Entró en la celda, y a pesar de que el terror que le inspiraba, se enfrentó a Fafner obligándole a detener el interrogatorio una vez más.

- Decid que retáis al Rey – le pidió al hombre que apenas podía ya levantar la vista para mirarla – decidlo, y tendréis una oportunidad.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo Morgana? – Arturo era incapaz de asumir la traición que parecía formar parte de aquellas palabras.  
- Vuestro padre ha sido muy injusto con este hombre Arturo, lo sabéis tan bien como yo. Sólo le doy la oportunidad de defenderse – el guerrero respiraba agónicamente intentando comprender – Decidlo señor, decid que desafiáis al Rey a justar por la verdad  
- Lo desafío  
- ¡Avisad al Rey! – Arturo miró a la muchacha sin saber a que atenerse con lo que había ocurrido – deberías salir de aquí Morgana, este no es sitio para una dama

La joven recogió el bajo de su vestido de terciopelo color verde-mar y marchó a sus aposentos satisfecha por haber detenido la tortura del prisionero. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de sacarle del castillo, en cuanto las ridículas normas de la caballería instauradas por el mismo Uther, obligasen a dar alojamiento digno y cura al desafiante aún en el caso de que el Rey no aceptara el desafío.

La guardia del Rey de Camelot escoltó a su señor hasta las mazmorras, dónde acababan de liberar al prisionero aunque aún no le habían podido proporcionar nada con lo que cubrir las marcas del látigo y los hierros candentes.

- Me desafías – el monarca estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido minutos antes – en ese estado no puedes enfrentarte a mi, te mataré en cuestión de segundos  
- Puedes intentarlo – dijo el prisionero con una seguridad que su cuerpo destrozado desmentía – si tantas ganas tienes de matarme, hazlo tú mismo.  
- Tienes tres días para recuperarte Lord Winchester – le casi escupió el Rey – Al amanecer del cuarto se te proveerá de las armas necesarias para justar por tu verdad. Será un duelo primero a caballo y lanza y después a espada. A muerte, entre tú y mi paladín.  
- Tu paladín… no lucharás tú – a Dean Winchester no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello.  
- Mi hijo, como heredero de Camelot, tomará mi lugar.  
- No quiero matar a un crío – protestó el cazador.  
- ¿Retiras pues tu desafío? – el desprecio que se adivinaba en las palabras del Rey ayudó al herido a decidirse.  
- No – devolvió desprecio con desprecio – si no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mi me conformaré con el chico, si me veo obligado a matarle volveré a retarte.

El monarca salió de la celda sorprendido de la osadía del prisionero. No tenía ningún miedo por Arturo, pues el muchacho era con diferencia el mejor guerrero del reino, incluso mejor que su padre. Y el prisionero estaba demasiado debilitado para justar. Incluso con las pertinentes curas y el margen de descanso que le había dado, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Ahora que sí hubiese estado dispuesto a darle la libertad, se veía atado por sus propias reglas. Pero no se echaría atrás, le daría a Arturo la oportunidad de recuperar su honor manchado por su derrota anterior. Observó por la ventana del salón del trono, como el prisionero era escoltado a las habitaciones del servicio, andaba erguido y sin necesidad de ninguna ayuda. De repente se le ocurrió que aquel hombre, con una herida casi mortal había derrotado ya a su hijo en una ocasión.

_CCCCC_

Gaius cosió los cortes más profundos con hilo de seda siguiendo las indicaciones del herido. El guerrero tras echar un trago al imbebible licor que destilaba el tabernero, se vació media jarra en las heridas ante la estupefacción del viejo médico. "Desinfecta" le había dicho mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos por la bebida y el dolor.

El príncipe le había mandado una de sus camisas. Pero Dean de Winchester prefirió quedarse con el torso al descubierto para que se cicatrizasen mejor sus heridas. La más importante, la del costado, sí había preferido vendarla. Aunque ya apenas sangraba ocasionalmente, su aparatosidad todavía dificultaba los movimientos del guerrero.

Merlín había puesto al corriente a su viejo maestro de todo lo que sabía sobre aquel extranjero, y Gaius se había resistido a creerlo hasta que vio a aquel hombre frente a él. Con esa actitud tan provocativa y la impresionante quemadura en forma de mano que marcaba su brazo izquierdo.

Sin embargo lo que había acabado de convencerle había sido el tatuaje de su pecho y la forma cómo el extraño le había indicado que le curase, de tal manera que parecía haberlo hecho en bastantes ocasiones anteriores.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – el rubio y pecoso cazador intentó aflojar un poco la venda que comprimía su costado - ¿tengo monos en la cara?  
- Arturo es un buen príncipe, y aunque no lo parezca, también es un gran muchacho – dijo a modo de reproche – no merece morir  
- No lo desafié a él, me cago en la puta – Dean no comprendía a qué venía aquello – sólo intento salir de aquí y que me dejen en paz.  
- ¿Es que tu vida es más importante que la del príncipe? Es un buen chico, y puede ser un gran Rey  
- Yo no he buscado esto matasanos, no quiero matar a nadie, no quiero luchar, sólo quiero volver dónde me corresponde.  
- Pues huye – En la puerta estaban la muchacha que le había dicho lo del reto y su criada que llevaba algo de pan y una jarra de vino – aprovecha que la vigilancia se ha relajado y vete de Camelot.  
- Pero Milady, ha sido él el que planteó el desafío, si huye quedará como un cobarde y si lo capturan el Rey ordenaría su ejecución por desmembramiento – apostilló la joven mientras le daba las vituallas al impresionante guerrero semidesnudo.

El rubio sopesó la idea de la dama, no quería luchar contra el muchacho, y no porque tuviese miedo, sino porque estaba llegando a creer que era el mítico Rey Arturo, y no estaba bien que cambiara la historia de esa manera. Además, el chico, aunque un soberano idiota, le caía bien y ¡qué coño! Dean Winchester no mataba críos inocentes. "Otra vez pan seco, Dios que he hecho para merecer esto", suspiró cogiendo un poco de la comida "mejor no contestes".  
_


	5. Colisión de poder

**CAP IV**  
**"Colisión de Poder"**

_Bobby, no se había equivocado en absoluto, se había puesto al descubierto. Afortunadamente el ángel que había dado con él era un viejo conocido que, de momento, no le delataría._

_- Hola Cass  
- Me alegro de verte Sam_

_El ser celestial miró alrededor con una sonrisa casi humana. "Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí" suspiró. Bajo la atenta mirada del fugitivo Sam Winchester, Castiel se despojó de su eterna gabardina beige. Era una forma de hacer ver al humano que no llevaba ninguna intención oculta. El cazador esbozó una mueca divertida, como si el otro pudiera ser una amenaza para él._

_- Hace mucho tiempo – continuó el recién llegado clavando su celeste mirada en su interlocutor, tanteando el terreno.  
- ¿qué buscas? – no sonó brusco, más bien indiferente  
- No busco nada Samuel, pero tienes miles de rastreadores buscándote, no puedes delatarte de esa forma – y el ángel parecía genuinamente preocupado.  
- ¿Cuándo me has localizado?  
- Hace diez minutos  
- ¿cómo?  
- Usando el móvil – confesó el ser celestial algo avergonzado – Samuel…  
- No me llames Samuel, tú no.  
- Sam… evidentemente no temo por ti, pero no estás sólo, si vuelves a hacerlo buscarán a Dean, a Adam o incluso a Bobby para dar contigo – llevaba un rato allí, y la cazadora del rubio estaba colgada en la puerta junto a la gabardina - ¿aún está enfadado conmigo?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Dean, ni siquiera ha salido a gritarme_

_El más alto cogió una silla y se sentó a horcajadas apoyando la barbilla en sus manos enormes. El ángel sospechó que había algún problema._

_- Está en apuros Castiel, graves.  
- ¿quiénes? ¿humanos, demonios…? – ángeles no, pues de algo servía ser el mandamás del cielo, lo hubiera sabido.  
- Ninguno de ellos, ángeles tampoco – dijo antes de que el otro replicase – por lo menos no de 2010.  
- Quieres que lo traiga – la elocuente mirada del poderoso joven no necesitó ser corroborada por ninguna palabra – tengo que localizarlo primero, pero lo traeré.  
- Está en Camelot, en la corte del rey Arturo. No puedo darte más indicaciones pues ya sabes cómo es.  
- No puedo comunicarme con él, ¿recuerdas? Nadie puede  
- Yo lo he hecho, puedo hacerlo otra vez  
- No Samuel  
- ¡No me llames Samuel! – dijo el humano levantándose y arrojando la silla contra el suelo partiendo el respaldo - ¡haré lo que tenga que hacer para traerlo! ¡no merece esto! ¡no merecía sufrir ni un solo segundo por mi causa, la vuestra o la que sea!  
- Dean no es inocente – le recordó el ángel_

_El castaño cogió al otro por el cuello y comenzó a expulsar la esencia de Castiel del cuerpo de Jimmy. La ira le cegó durante unos segundos. Los ojos del ángel brillaban haciendo que los suyos perdiesen la forma humana convirtiéndose en oscuros pozos de un color indefinido. El ser celestial trató de defenderse sujetando la mano que obligaba a su esencia a salir del cuerpo humano._

_El contacto hizo que el Winchester mediano recobrase la lucidez y lo soltase. "lo siento" musitó masticando las palabras. Castiel se enfrentó al joven, sus expresivos ojos azules taladraban a su agresor._

_- Te voy a ayudar a recuperarlo, sabes que lo aprecio. Pero tengo razón Samuel… Sam! – levantó las manos en forma de disculpa – Camelot has dicho, investigaré._

_El ángel se puso la gabardina y miró de reojo al cazador en un gesto copiado del rubio. No lo iba a convencer de que el mayor de los Winchester no era necesario. Había quedado claro meses antes, en su encuentro anterior. Pero también sentía debilidad por el humano que sacara del infierno y que con sus escasas fuerzas había vuelto patas arriba el universo conocido._

_- No hagas ninguna tontería Sam. Deja que averigüe dónde está y cómo traerlo.  
- Está bien – contestó el castaño a la nada  
_

* * *

Sam no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él. Estaba preocupado ¿y si lo habían localizado por su culpa? Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esa sensación tan familiar que le empujaba a cometer las mayores estupideces.

Abandonó la habitación que le habían proporcionado para recuperarse. La camisa del príncipe estaba sobre la cama debidamente doblada. El otro chico le había proporcionado una especie de camiseta de tela de saco que le pareció que transpiraba algo mejor, aunque le hacía parecer uno de aquellos paletos, si no fuera por sus vaqueros y sus botas. "Sammy, cuando vengas tráete un par de calcetines"

- ¡Lord Winchester! – el chico con nombre de mago le alcanzó a la carrera – os habéis recuperado muy rápido señor  
- Siempre lo he hecho chico – tenía algo que aclarar con el muchacho por muy bien que le cayese - ¿me dices dónde está el estadio? ¿el pabellón deportivo?  
- Perdón señor, no le entiendo  
- ¿dónde tendremos nuestro duelo el principito y yo? – aclaró al muchacho  
- En el campo de justa mi Lord  
- Deja de hablarme así chico, me encabrona, en serio, llámame Dean, ¿vale?  
- Sí señ… Dean, como deseéis. Ese es el campo de Justas – dijo mostrándole un terreno enorme y vacío rodeado por una cerca de madera y con unos andamiajes también de madera a modo de gradas.

No había nadie cerca que pudiese oírles, así que sin miramientos, el cazador se volvió al muchacho y le echó agua sin que el mago entendiese qué estaba ocurriendo. No le bastó al rubio, sabía que Azazel era un demonio de primer nivel al que el agua bendita en ocasiones no le afectaba así que utilizó su propio tatuaje sujetando la mano del chico y posándola sobre el mismo.

Merlín estaba aterrado, había oído hablar de los guerreros que tras años de soledad cambiaban sus costumbres y preferían los jovencitos a sus mujeres.

- No, por favor señor, seguro que alguna dama querrá yacer con vos, sois un hombre muy atractivo – dijo con voz temblorosa  
- ¿pero? – entonces volvió a darse cuenta de dónde estaba y de lo que podía pensar un crío inocente a finales del siglo V en Europa, enrojeció con garbo y soltó al muchacho – disculpa, sólo comprobaba que no eres un demonio, hubiese jurado que vi tus ojos volverse amarillos.

La reacción de Merlín le hizo comprender que en efecto había visto lo que había visto, y sin embargo no era un demonio. Tampoco era un metamórfico, lo habría sabido después de cómo lo había agarrado.

- ¿eres humano? – preguntó, el chico lo miró asustado y su instinto le hizo descubrir la verdad – Eres un mago, claro, llamándote Merlín tenías que ser un mago.  
- Por favor señor, no me delatéis – el chico mago estaba aterrado

Dean se echó a reír, "Pero bueno, ¿es que no tengo bastantes jaleos ya para mi solito?, si es que hasta yéndome a quién sabe dónde o cuando… Mierda, pobre chiquillo, el mal rato que le estoy haciendo pasar"

- Tranquilo Merlín, no tengo ningún interés en delatarte a menos… - no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación del muchacho – a menos que te niegues a explicarme cómo funciona eso de las justas – los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa – El palo ese ¿para dónde tiene que apuntar?, ¿se coge antes o después de subir al caballo?

- No la entiendo Gwen, ¿qué pretende? ¿Qué deje que me mate o qué? – Arturo paseaba nervioso por la casa de la muchacha mientras ésta cosía una camiseta para el extranjero  
- No debería decirte esto pero le ha sugerido que huya – Gwen intentó suavizar su confidencia – no creo que lo haga, parece un caballero demasiado osado como para huir, aunque también creo que sería lo mejor.  
- Eso me tranquiliza, al menos parece que Morgana no me odia tanto como para quererme muerto.  
- Eso está bien, mis amigos hablando de mi a mis espaldas – La bella joven lo había escuchado todo – pues no Arturo, no quiero que te mate, y tampoco quiero que lo mates tú, el Rey se equivoca, el extranjero no es un mago y no merece morir  
- ¿qué te pasa con él? ¿Lady Morgana, la inaccesible, se ha enamorado?

Los intensos ojos verdes de la muchacha hubieran fulminado al arrogante príncipe, "pero será idiota" recogió su falda y salió a la calle bufando "Eres un niñato, él por lo menos es un hombre"

El príncipe sonrió a la chica morena que le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice, lo mismo lo que había sugerido el muchacho para fastidiarla no iba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

- Una cosa es cierta – musitó el heredero de Camelot – no me apetece nada morir, pero odio tener que luchar a muerte contra él

Las explicaciones del chaval sobre cómo funcionaba eso de las justas no le habían aclarado demasiado. Ya en la habitación, se quitó la camiseta-saco y examinó la herida de su costado, estaba cicatrizando muy rápidamente, supuso que Merlín había tenido algo que ver en ello. Sacudió la cabeza risueño, vaya susto que le había dado al pobre…

Un aleteo familiar le hizo envararse y borrar la sonrisa de su cara, se volvió lentamente para encontrarse al ángel a apenas medio metro de su cara, dio dos pasos atrás mientras el rencor adormecido dentro de él se adueñaba de su mente.

- Estás herido Dean, permíteme sanarte  
- No me toques – Masculló el humano con odio  
- Dean, por favor, vas a necesitar estar al cien por cien de tus fuerzas para tu duelo y para salir de aquí – lo comprendía, entendía perfectamente el odio y el rencor que la verde mirada del cazador dejaba escapar, pero a fin de cuentas había sido decisión del humano lo ocurrido, aunque no calculase las consecuencias hasta el final.  
- Y si acaba conmigo ¿qué se perdería? – retó al ángel  
- Dean, no puedo sacarte de aquí, Rafael te detectaría y todo lo que habéis luchado por evitar surgiría de nuevo. Tendrás que aguardar que lo que te trajo te devuelva de nuevo – vio cómo el cansancio vencía al rubio como tantas veces, aunque ya no fuera como antes, ahora sabía que se sobrepondría a eso como sabía que los humanos no eran tan débiles, al menos no "su" humano  
- No voy a matar a ese chico  
- No puedes dejar que te mate, si lo haces… conoces el poder de tu hermano, sabes lo que es capaz de hacer o hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.  
- Sam no acabaría con este mundo por venganza – musitó el pecoso sin acabar de creer lo que estaba diciendo.  
- ¡ya basta Dean Winchester!

Castiel cogió al cazador por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle estampándolo contra la pared de la habitación. Sólo existían un par de seres en el universo capaz de exasperar a un ángel de esa forma, y uno de ellos era el indomable humano que tenía delante.

- Escucha por una puñetera vez en tu vida Dean Winchester, no puedes dejarte matar aquí o Sam destruirá este universo y todo lo que tenga relación con él, ¿entiendes? ¿eres capaz de comprender el poder que reside en tu hermano? – soltó al cazador al que de paso había curado de sus heridas sin avisarle  
- Entiendo – masculló el pecoso bajando la mirada

Un débil aleteo le hizo comprender que el ángel se había ido, y entonces advirtió que su cuerpo volvía a estar intacto, salvo la quemadura de su brazo, la marca de su maldición, aunque cualquiera diría que salir del infierno puede ser una maldición ¿no?

Resbaló por la pared en la que aún se apoyaba, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y venciendo la nuca contra la madera húmeda. No podía escapar, no podía huir de sus actos, de su pasado, no podía morir y desaparecer en la nada prometida por el ángel de la muerte.

No podía abandonar a Sam, ni a Adam, no podía rendirse. Mierda de Castiel, ¿por qué había tenido que aparecer y recordarle lo miserable que era, lo inútil, lo infeliz? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía que obligarle a continuar allí? ¿Qué importaba que Rafael lo encontrase y le diera su merecido?

- ¿por qué no? – gritó a quien sabía que nunca le respondería - ¿Qué te importa mi vida? ¿te divierte machacarme una y otra vez pedazo de cabrón?

Pero no tenía sentido gritar, tendría que tragar y aguantarse y tirar adelante aunque de él ya no quedase ni la débil esperanza que lo sujetara cuando Sam seguía siendo sólo Sam, cuando su estúpida rebeldía aún no había terminado también con las vidas de Lisa y Ben.

Se levantó, y se vistió, nadie debía saber que ya no estaba herido o volvería a tener problemas con aquella supersticiosa gente. "Pronto" se prometió "cuando no arrastre a nadie conmigo podré descansar".  
_


	6. El combate

**CAP V**

**"El Combate"**

Todo el reino de Camelot acudió a contemplar el torneo en el que su admirado príncipe se jugaba la vida en el lugar del Rey Uther. Desde las primeras luces del alba, la ciudad entera había ocupado las gradas y la cerca que rodeaba la arena de justas.

Cuando el extranjero se acercó a su posición, perfectamente armado y preparado, el murmullo creciente de la gente cesó, dando paso a un inquietante silencio.

Dean Winchester aguardó a la salida de su adversario con el casco bajo el brazo y contemplando cómo los primeros rayos de sol teñían de malva y oro unas nubecillas lejanas. Arturo se acercó a su vez y una corriente de simpatía por el joven y valiente príncipe recorrió a los presentes.

- ¿Estáis listo, Lord Winchester?

- Cuando quieras chaval - el joven príncipe descubrió en la mirada de su adversario el respeto que no contenían sus palabras

- ¿Y vuestro escudero?

- No tengo. Puedo apañármelas sólo. ¿vamos?

Ambos contendientes se dirigieron a sus caballos. A simple vista, el cazador pudo apreciar que al menos la primera parte del combate, no iba a ser en igualdad de condiciones. "Ese caballo me va a dar problemas"

El animal piafaba nervioso, pateando el suelo. Sería complicado montar y coger la lanza al mismo tiempo. Merlín, tras cruzar unas palabras con Arturo se acercó a él "yo os haré de escudero, Dean Winchester" El chico lo acompañó a su montura que hizo un amago de encabritarse.

En toda su vida el cazador había montado a caballo un par de veces, y siempre animales tranquilos y dóciles. De aquello podía hacer perfectamente más de quince años. De todas formas tampoco iba a pedir otra montura.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó al mozo de cuadras que trataba de contenerlo

- ¿yo?

- No, el caballo

- "Indómito"

- Genial, un nombre muy tranquilizador – se acercó al animal – eh "Indómito", colega, te propongo un trato, tú no me tiras y yo no te pateo el culo

Acarició el cuello del animal que pareció calmarse un poco. Montó y aceptó la lanza que le alcanzaba el mago de incógnito. "Ahí va nada, soy el puto Ivanhoe" pensó bajando la visera del casco.

El Rey dio la orden y al sonido de la trompeta ambos contendientes se lanzaron al galope con la lanza en ristre. Al llegar al punto de contacto, el cazador bajó la suya y esquivó la de Arturo ante el abucheo generalizado de los presentes.

- No volváis a hacer eso Dean – le dijo Merlín mientras se preparaba para la segunda vuelta – Si no atacáis creerán que os rendís y perderéis el combate.

- ¿Por qué me aconsejas chico? Se supone que él es tu jefe

- Y mi amigo también. Pero su corazón es noble y prefiere perder con honor a ganar sin él.

Sin acabar de comprender muy bien qué se esperaba de él, el cazador bajó la visera del casco y se preparó para la segunda tanda. Esta vez aguantó la lanza, la dirigió contra la de su rival, intentando desarmarlo.

Arturo comprendió que ese envite lo había ganado su contrincante, éste aguantó el choque de las lanzas arrancándole la suya de las manos. Tomó otra y se preparó para la tercera y última ronda a caballo.

El príncipe no entendía como alguien tan malherido como debía estar el extranjero, podía sujetar la lanza con esa fuerza.

Los ojos verdes de su oponente buscaron los suyos antes de ocultarse nuevamente tras la visera. Hubiera jurado que parecía pedirle disculpas. La corneta sonó por tercera vez. El caballo de su rival eligió un mal momento para encabritarse. Cabalgó con la lanza en ristre hacia dónde Winchester había soltado la suya para sujetarse a su montura que braceaba sobre sus patas traseras. Sería fácil derribarlo.

Dean vio como el príncipe se disponía a golpearle con la lanza. Al llegar casi a su altura hizo una finta sujetando la enorme arma por el otro extremo con un brazo mientras trataba de dominar al caballo con la otra mano, El animal lo arrojó al suelo y en su caída arrastró al príncipe que no había soltado la lanza.

El golpe contra el suelo fue duro para ambos, el cazador perdió su casco y el príncipe se clavó una astilla enorme al partirse la lanza entre los dos. Durante menos de un segundo, el mayor se dio cuenta de que si no salían de allí "Indómito" podría matarlos de una coz. Rodó sobre sí mismo esquivando al nervioso animal y arrastró a Arturo al otro lado de la valla, mientras varios mozos de cuadra saltaban a sujetar al caballo.

El chico estaba sangrando, la astilla clavada en el bíceps le inutilizaba el brazo derecho. La grada enmudeció y el rey pálido como un muerto aguardó a que el extranjero concluyese el duelo. El mago corrió hacia ellos.

- Por favor señor, no lo hagáis, no necesitáis matarlo – el desgarbado muchacho se encaró con el cazador y respiró aliviado al comprender que no tenía ninguna intención de matar a su amigo

- ¿Cómo salimos de esta, chicos? – susurró el pecoso apurado

- Yo, Arturo de Camelot me declaro vencido, mi vida está a vuestra disposición Lord Winchester – gritó el príncipe para que todos lo oyesen

El Rey se levantó de su asiento como si una sentencia de muerte cayese sobre él, sin atreverse a imaginar siquiera que el extranjero no se iba a cobrar la vida de su hijo.

- Lo único que necesito de ti, muchacho, es un guía que me lleve al lago dónde me encontrasteis y un caballo – Dijo el cazador incorporando al herido

- Lord Winchester – tronó el Rey – habéis demostrado ser un gran guerrero, podréis quedaros en Camelot el tiempo que necesitéis para recobraros de vuestras heridas y después pondremos a vuestra disposición una partida que os lleve dónde deseéis ir.

El público aplaudió enardecido y aliviado, y Dean saludó igualmente aliviado. Merlín ayudó al humillado príncipe y se dirigió con él a la ciudad, a casa de su maestro. "¿No venís?" preguntó al vencedor del torneo. El cazador consideró que si no iba a casa del tal Gaius podría ser sospechoso, así que siguió a los chavales.

* * *

_Bobby Singer aguardó a que Sam saliese del búnker y fuese a dar una vuelta. Le __preocupaba la actitud del joven, ¡como había cambiado desde…! Quería a los Winchester mayores como si fueran suyos. A cada uno como era, casi los había criado, de chicos los había tratado más que su propio padre, y tras la muerte de aquél los muchachos lo habían buscado como si realmente lo necesitaran._

_No fue el único que tuvo la misma idea, Adam revisaba en los papeles que el poderoso joven había estado estudiando._

- _Nada, sólo son notas sobre leyendas artúricas – le soltó al viejo – aquí subraya algo sobre un extranjero que salvó a un niño en un asedio, y en esos otros tiene señalado algo de un caballero misterioso que muestra a Merlín dónde está Excalibur._

- _No deberías curiosear en las cosas de tu hermano Adam, puede cabrearse_

- _¿y cuando no lo está? – el chico contestó con hastío – nada de lo que haga o diga es suficiente para él, nunca seré tan fantástico como el gran Dean Winchester_

- _No estás rivalizando con Dean, chaval – casi veinte años lidiando con aquello, primero Sam con su padre, y ahora Adam con Sam – no lo consideres un rival, porque no lo es. Son tus hermanos, si crees que has sufrido en tu corta vida, ni puedes imaginarte por lo que han pasado ellos. Es un milagro que no se hayan convertido en monstruos_

- _¿Estás seguro de que no lo son?_

- _Chico, no vuelvas a insinuar algo así o te parto la crisma – el viejo hizo intención de salir encontrándose con que el mediano había vuelto y lo había escuchado todo_

_Sam no dijo nada, entró en silencio sin mirar al pequeño que parecía genuinamente avergonzado. Se sentó frente a las notas que estaba tomando y comenzó a revisarlas._

- _Sam, lo siento, siento haber dicho que sois unos monstruos – el chico trató de disculparse y se encontró con la indiferencia del otro volviendo a hacerle enfurecer - ¿porqué me habéis resucitado? Yo no lo pedí, no puedo seguir viviendo así dónde salta a la vista que sólo soy un estorbo._

_Sam, haciendo gala de una paciencia que últimamente brillaba por su ausencia, apartó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y resopló echándose el cabello hacia atrás. Sus indefinibles ojos se fijaron en los de su hermano haciéndolo empequeñecerse ante el poder que emanaba de ellos._

- _¿crees que elegí traerte de vuelta? ¿crees que tuve otra opción? – el chico malinterpretó sus palabras_

- _Nadie te obligaba a hacerlo, yo no lo pedí – protestó confuso_

- _Ya te habíamos hecho demasiado daño Adam, ya estabas implicado en esto – El castaño se levantó en toda su estatura y apoyó una de sus enormes manos en el hombro del pequeño – Hubiese deseado que pudieses elegir, dejarte allí hubiera supuesto el final de todo. Castiel no hubiese podido protegerte eternamente y te habrías convertido en un blanco fácil._

- _Estaría con mi madre, estaría con la gente a la que importo, mi familia… _

- _Tu familia somos ahora nosotros, chico – Bobby recibió la mirada agradecida de Sam por intentar dar explicaciones al muchacho – Ellos y yo mismo, créeme chico, no estás sólo._

_Un silencio menos incómodo que los que se habían producido los días anteriores relajó el ambiente. Adam realmente quería entenderlos, quería saber porqué debía permanecer con ellos, quería ser parte de aquella extraña familia._

- _No se nada de vosotros, no se…_

- _¿qué quieres saber? – Sam no era Dean, eso estaba claro, el mayor le hubiese contestado con un "mejor que no sepas", el ser más odiado del Universo se sentó en el escritorio dejando __colgar sus enormes pies – ¿de cuando éramos pequeños? ¿de cuando los abandoné para ir a la Universidad? ¿de cómo empezamos a cazar solos? ¿de cuando murió papá? Dime, dime qué quieres saber y te lo cuento._

- _Yo – era su ocasión, ellos lo sabían casi todo de él y lo único que Adam sabía de ellos es que tenían el mismo padre biológico y que un ángel consideró que era el cebo perfecto para atraparlos – cuéntame todo lo que creas ser capaz de contarme._

- _Pues prepárate porque va a ser largo chaval – suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello_

_Fue un monólogo, largo, denso, sombrío salpicado por las precisiones de Bobby sobre algún recuerdo que el mismo Sam había olvidado. El castaño comenzó a hablar fríamente pero poco a poco fue entrando en calor, recordando los hechos recordaba a su vez las emociones. Se dio cuenta de que no todo en su vida había sido tan terrible, contando al chico alguna anécdota de su niñez descubrió una añoranza que no había sospechado, descubrió que sí había sido un niño feliz._

_Durante horas habló y habló sin parar, comenzando por lo que le había contado Dean de cuando eran pequeños y que él no recordaba hasta el día en que rescataron a Adam y volvieron a cazar. Sin omitir nada, bueno o malo, alegre o doloroso._

_Fue un ejercicio de enfrentarse a la realidad que hizo que el castaño volviese a sonreír por unos momentos y que le reafirmó en su afán de mantener a su familia unida y a salvo. Bobby también descubrió muchas cosas en esas horas, "si llego a saber que ibas a contarnos todo esto, lo hubiese grabado para cuando recuperemos a tu hermano" _

- _Y eso es todo Adam, no podíamos traerte, y Lisa y Ben habían muerto así que Dean hizo el peor trato de su vida, y lo hizo con el ángel de la muerte – concluyó _

- _¿cómo? _

- _No sabemos los detalles Adam, lo único que sabemos es que para él no habrá cielo, ni infierno – remachó Bobby recordando la impotencia con la que había recibido esa confidencia de Dean – no habrá nada. _

- _¿qué? ¿Qué hizo eso por mí? Si ni siquiera me conocía – El chico impactado por la revelación se quedó sin habla_

_Ahora entendía muchas cosas, ahora entendía por qué con todo el inmenso poder de Sam Winchester, éste se angustiaba cada vez que su hermano se metía en una pelea, iba a una cacería, ahora entendía porqué se agobiaba tanto por esa separación que duraba ya una semana en la que el poderoso joven apenas había comido, no había dormido nada y no paraba de investigar mientras aguardaba el regreso de Castiel._

_

* * *

_

- Estoy perfectamente viejo – afortunadamente el príncipe había sido atendido en sus aposentos y en la casa del médico sólo estaban Merlín, Gaius y él – no tengo apenas unos rasguños.

- Déjame examinarte muchacho

- No es necesario – no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que era una mala idea – ya me han curado

Gaius interrogó a su aprendiz con la mirada pero el chico negó. El cazador se levantó la camiseta y ambos observaron sorprendidos cómo apenas si tenía algún moratón de la caída del caballo. Ni la terrible herida de la flecha, ni rastro del interrogatorio. "¿contentos?" musitó el rubio.

Fafner se puso furioso, a fin de cuentas el tipo si debía ser un mago y por primera vez en su larga y fructífera carrera como interrogador no había logrado sacar una confesión. Con mucho cuidado, evitando que dentro de la casa se percatasen de que había estado observándolo todo, volvió a sus aposentos pensando en cómo desenmascarar al extraño.


	7. La sacerdotisa y el arcángel

**CAP VI**

**"La sacerdotisa y el arcángel"**

Morgause se sintió desfallecer. Ya hacía una semana que sus guerreros habían perdido al hombre del futuro ¿cómo era posible que el hechizo de rapto intemporal volviese a drenar sus fuerzas? Lo había comprobado, sabía que requeriría una cantidad enorme de energía así que se había asegurado de que no habría que usar más fuerza vital para mantener al extraño en éste mundo.

La sacerdotisa creyó que moriría cuando sintió de nuevo la pérdida masiva de fuerzas. En medio de su terror advirtió la presencia de un extraordinario ser con una magia terriblemente poderosa. Intentó vislumbrar en la fuente a la criatura que turbaba la magia del lugar, pero sólo consiguió perder el sentido.

* * *

El cazador preparó su caballo, "Indómito" comía mansamente mientras le puso la silla bajo la supervisión del mozo de cuadras. El chaval de apenas trece años le indicó cómo debía ajustar las correas para no dañar al animal y no caer de la montura, seguro que creía que jamás lo había hecho, y tenía razón.

Llevaba unas alforjas con pan, queso, y manzanas ("puajjjj…") y dos odres, uno con agua y otro con el licor que destilaba el tabernero y que a él le recordaba vagamente al whisky que solía beber.

Merlín acabó de preparar también la montura del príncipe, ambos muchachos habían decidido acompañarle. Absurdo, con alguien que le mostrara el camino tenía más que suficiente, pero si es lo que querían, no se le ocurría que pudiera haber ningún peligro en llevarle hasta el lago.

Arturo llegó a la carrera, sofocado "montad, rápido, nos vamos ya", subió al semental que acababa de preparar Merlín dispuesto a salir al galope.

- ¿y tu caballo? – preguntó al chico moreno que no sabía a que venía tanta prisa

- Aún no lo he preparado

- Pues sube conmigo que salimos ya – ayudó a su amigo a subir a la grupa

Dean no necesitó que el chico se lo dijera a él también, montó y salió detrás del príncipe que iba a galope, debía tener sus razones para salir así y no iba a perder el tiempo en hacer preguntas, ya lo haría después.

Un par de horas de galope, siguiendo al príncipe y su escudero, y llegaron a la linde del bosque. La montura de los dos muchachos se detuvo y ellos bajaron para darle un respiro al animal. El cazador les imitó.

- Bien chico, ahora ¿me cuentas a qué ha venido esa fuga? – estaba más cansado que el caballo, así que el cazador se estiró desentumeciendo los músculos y haciendo crujir las vértebras de la espalda – que bien me vendría ahora un masaje

El príncipe aprovechó el segundo de distracción del extranjero y desenvainando su espada se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos.

- Después de todo sí sois un mago, dadme un solo motivo para que no os entregue a mi padre – los ojos azules del príncipe eran incapaces de corroborar la frialdad de sus palabras, lo que hizo sonreír al guerrero del futuro

- Vamos chico, no soy ningún mago, en serio, no se de dónde sacas esas ideas

- Mostradme vuestras heridas – ordenó Arturo

- No me apetece hacer un streaptease ahora

- ¿Qué? – ninguno de los dos jóvenes camelotenses sabía de qué estaba hablando

- Que no me voy a desnudar, cojones.

Merlín callaba, sabía perfectamente que el rubio extranjero había curado de sus heridas milagrosamente, también sabía que no era un mago.

La espada de Arturo se acercó peligrosamente al pecho del cazador. Peligrosamente para el príncipe, porque el pecoso dio un manotazo de plano a la hoja, desestabilizando al rubio muchacho y arrebatándole el arma sin ninguna dificultad.

* * *

- Castiel

El ángel se volvió lentamente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se encaró con la rubia sacerdotisa de la antigua religión, sabía quien se escondía tras ese envase.

- Rafael

- Volvemos a encontrarnos traidor – una tormenta eléctrica sacudía la isla de Avalon subrayando la presencia del arcángel - ¿dónde escondes a esa escoria de Winchester?

- No soy ningún traidor Rafael, siempre he cumplido la voluntad de nuestro padre…

El envase del ángel se retorció de dolor escupiendo sangre y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

- No me provoques Castiel, sigo siendo más poderoso que tú, ¿Dónde está Dean Winchester?

- Sabes que no tengo forma de encontrarlo

- Es la segunda vez que cruzas con ese cuerpo a ésta época Castiel, y los viajes temporales nunca te agradaron hermanito, está aquí, ¿no es cierto?

El ángel de la gabardina beige calló, no diría nada más. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con los Winchester, o precisamente por ello, Cass jamás traicionaría a ninguno de los hermanos.

- Esta vez ni Dios, ni Samuel van a intervenir pequeño cabrón – la mano de la sacerdotisa se cerró en torno al cuello de Jimmy Novak – hablarás, tarde o temprano.

* * *

- Os lo dije Sire – Fafner se hinchó satisfecho – ha huido y se ha llevado con él al príncipe

El Rey, fuera de sí, mandó reunir a una partida de búsqueda con sus mejores rastreadores. Sólo era capaz de pensar que su hijo, su único hijo, el heredero al trono de Camelot estaba en las manos de un mago que se había burlado de él.

Todos los caballeros disponibles y el ahora satisfecho interrogador, se unieron a la partida de búsqueda.

Morgana y Gwenyver los vieron marchar en busca del extranjero. La dama sentía que debía hacer algo o su pesadilla dejaría de ser una advertencia para convertirse en algo real. Envió a su amiga a que investigase sobre la huida del guapo guerrero. Cuando la ingenua y servicial muchacha marchó a cumplir su cometido, sacó el espejo que Morgausse le diera para comunicarse con ella.

Quería ponerla al corriente de sus sueños, así, si la sacerdotisa de la antigua religión tenía bastante poder, quizás pudiera conjurarlos, y quizás también pudiese salvar la vida del apuesto guerrero extranjero.

Respiró aliviada cuando el hermoso rostro enmarcado en rizos dorados de la que creía su amiga y mentora apareció perfilado al otro lado del espejo.

- Morgausse, hermana mía, tengo que contarte algo…

* * *

_El buen rollo generado por la confianza que mostrara Sam Winchester al contar al pequeño la historia de su vida, se fundió como un helado en el horno, al sugerir éste que iba a coger el Impala para dar una vuelta._

- _No – tajante, sin justificaciones, sin paliativos_

- _Pero, sólo iré hasta el pueblo, compro algo de comida y lleno el depósito_

- _No – el castaño intimidó al desgarbado muchacho con toda su estatura – no hay más que hablar_

- _Pero, Sam, no le voy a hacer nada, tengo carnet, y Dean me dejaba cogerlo…_

_La mirada de hielo del mayor le hizo desistir de sus pretensiones. Ahí estaba, era de Dean, "del único e inconfundible", la rabia ahogaba al chico, "no vaya a ser que si lo toco profane el aura del superhéroe de Sam"_

- _Es sólo un coche Sam_

- _Coge uno de Bobby_

_El chico, enfurruñado, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos, mientras el castaño copiaba algo de un antiquísimo libro de magia negra._

_Tras dos horas de tenso silencio por parte del más joven (ya que el segundo mejor cazador del mundo ni se dio cuenta de que no había salido de la habitación) se levantó del sofá con un resoplido._

- _Es una mierda_

- _Por favor Adam, ¿qué coño quieres?_

- _Digo que la chaqueta de Dean es una mierda, está vieja y destrozada – intentó picar al mayor_

- _Es normal, esa chaqueta tiene más de veinte años – le explicó el castaño, repentinamente una sonrisa surcó la cara del más alto – era de papá, se la dio a Dean cuando cumplió los dieciséis, creo, así que si no te gusta, te jodes, se queda ahí_

_En realidad Adam se había quejado de la cazadora para provocar que el otro le prestase algo de atención. En realidad, sí que le gustaba, como le gustaban las pocas cosas que pertenecían al mayor._

_No estaba tan destrozada para el tiempo que decía Sam. Los puños y el cuello un poco gastados, algún roce que otro. La tocó, la piel aún era suave, su hermano debía cuidarla con mucho esmero pues no había perdido nada de elasticidad._

- _Oye Sam – era una tontería, pero sintió ganas de ponérsela y no quería volver a pelear con el castaño - ¿puedo probármela?_

- _¿no decías que era una mierda? – los ojos verde oliva del cazador escrutaron sorprendidos al chico_

- _Si, bueno… sólo estaba mosqueado, ¿puedo?, a ver si ligo algo que estoy a dos velas – eso estaba bien, una sonrisa distendida en el "cara vinagre" – puedo traer algo de comer de camino_

- _Haz lo que quieras pero como la manches…_

- _La cuidaré como si fuera un bebé – sonrió el chico - ¿qué te traigo?_

- _Tráeme un menú Deligth XXL, y Adam… deja ahí las llaves del Impala y llévate la ranchera de Bobby _

- _Me cago en la… está bien – dijo pensando que al menos le dejaba ponerse la chaqueta, cosa que iba a hacer antes de que el otro se arrepintiese - ¿y a Bobby le traigo otra en…_

- _¿otra qué? – levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba escribiendo – ¿Adam? ¡Adam!_

_El chico se había evaporado en el aire. Sam se levantó como un resorte y fue hacia la puerta a buscar al menor. Se encontró con la cazadora de piel tirada en el suelo, igual que cuando desapareció Dean._

- _No, no, no, no, no – se le ocurrió una idea absurda – No, es una idiotez, pero, por si las moscas…_

_Recogió la prenda del suelo y escribió una nota para el viejo por si, después de todo tenía razón._

- _Veamos si soy tan estúpido como creo – musitó poniéndose la cazadora._

* * *

Rafael sintió que algo succionaba su energía a través de su envase. La primera vez fue sólo una pequeña molestia, la segunda, apenas unos minutos después, le hizo temer que perdería el control sobre la sacerdotisa, arrepentida de haberle dejado entrar.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó asustado a su prisionero

Castiel, aprisionado en una jaula y bastante malherido, no contestó. Sus expresivos ojos azules miraron con desprecio a la mujer "ocupada". El arcángel se había ensañado de una forma "especial" con él, lo había torturado durante horas, incluso ahora que le había dejado respirar un poco, las cadenas forjadas con fuego de dragón, quemaban su piel dónde había contacto directo.

El de la gabardina permanecía arrodillado en el centro de la jaula, pues tocar los barrotes era igual de doloroso, también estaban forjados con fuego de dragón.

- ¿No has sido tú? – el prisionero se retorció tratando de cubrir sus muñecas con la camisa ante la sonrisa apreciativa del más poderoso – no, no has sido tú

El arcángel pensó que ya había dado a su víctima tiempo suficiente para pensar que le convenía confesar el paradero del maldito cazador. Con una media sonrisa hizo que el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak se retorciera de dolor al retirar la ropa en contacto con sus ataduras.

Su torso y sus brazos, ahora desnudos, se marcaban con las cadenas que quemaban dolorosamente la piel de su envase. Lo peor era sentir el dolor de Jimmy y no poder asumirlo, la tortura era por partida doble, física y emocional por no poder evitársela al humano que poseía.

- No te comprendo hermano – Rafael lo observaba con curiosidad, tocó con un dedo uno de los barrotes y rápidamente se le formó una ampolla – proteges a un estúpido humano que ni siquiera tiene un alma perdurable

- Es mi amigo – gimió

- Es sólo la mascota de Samuel, un animal, o ni siquiera eso

- Si es tan insignificante, ¿por qué lo odias tanto?

- Tiene SU atención, la de Azrael, le de Miguel, la de Samuel, la de Lucifer, la tuya…

- Si le haces daño te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga – el ángel de ojos azules gritó de agonía cuando su incansable torturador hizo que las cadenas se le clavasen más en la piel.

- Lo encontraré, y lo que estás sufriendo tú no será nada con lo que haga con él

La fuente del centro de la estancia se arremolinó y comenzó a brillar cómo si los rayos del sol entrasen por ella. Rafael dio un respiro a su prisionero y se acercó curioso. Una faz humana, una joven de larga y sedosa cabellera negra y ojos imposiblemente verdes pareció aliviada cuando se asomó a la fuente.

- Morgausse, hermana mía, tengo que contarte algo…


	8. Un efímero reencuentro

**CAP VII**

**"Un efímero reencuentro"**

Adam giró en redondo, ¿dónde estaba la chaqueta, la puerta, la casa? ¿Dónde cojones estaba él? De repente se encontró frente a un enorme y tranquilo lago rodeado por un espeso bosque.

Creyó que estaba sólo hasta que vio a una jovencita menuda, de aspecto delicado, que sentada en un tronco flotante, chapoteaba con los pies desnudos en el agua.

- ¡hola! – intentó llamar la atención de la muchacha - ¡hola! ¡eh! ¡chica!

La joven levantó su linda carita aceitunada, enmarcada por unos rizos castaños. Se escurrió por el tronco como si fuera un tobogán y desapareció bajo el agua sin dejar rastro. Adam se despojó de su ropa y se lanzó al agua creyendo que la joven se estaba ahogando.

Durante un rato sólo salió a la superficie para tomar aire y volver a sumergirse de nuevo a seguir buscando a la chica. Hasta que la voz de Sam llamó su atención.

- ¿vienes a Europa, al siglo V, a darte un chapuzón?

Con un par de brazadas el más joven salió del agua, cansado y preocupado pues no había encontrado señal de la joven.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Adam? – la cara de preocupación del más joven era evidente - ¿estás bien chico?

- Había… una muchacha – contestó sin aliento – creo… creo que se ha ahogado

- Sécate y vístete – como viera que el muchacho estaba verdaderamente afectado, intentó consolarlo – estamos en un lugar y en una época en la que la magia es muy poderosa Adam, es posible que esa chica no fuera humana, quizás era una ondina o una sílfide.

- ¿tú crees? – preguntó esperanzado, entonces se dio cuenta de que Sam llevaba la chaqueta de Dean bajo el brazo - ¿y eso?

- Creo que algo hechizó la cazadora, aunque el hechizo debe haber desaparecido ya

- ¿Dónde crees que estamos?

- Cerca de Camelot. Busquemos un riachuelo o un río. Si lo remontamos acabaremos encontrando a algún lugareño que nos indique dónde ir.

- ¿Cómo volveremos a nuestra época?

- Cuando encontremos a Dean nos ocuparemos de ese detalle – sentenció el más alto comenzando a bordear el lago

El más joven lo siguió ya más tranquilo. Miró hacia el tronco que flotaba en medio del lago, le pareció ver una cabeza que se asomaba a la superficie y volvía a desaparecer.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo ya aquella tarde tan intensa. Arturo Pendragón se sentó en una piedra apoyando la espalda en el árbol dónde ató a su caballo. Observó con algo de rabia y desconcierto cómo merlín ayudaba al guerrero extranjero a encender un fuego.

- Esto no arde ni a la de tres – el cazador frotaba incansablemente dos ramas – a este paso prenden antes mis manos que la dichosa leña

- ¿sigue a mi espalda? – musitó Merlín

- Si

Los ojos del chico brillaron unos segundos mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en el idioma antiguo. La hoguera comenzó a arder.

- Vaya, eres un chaval muy útil – el mago notó la desconfianza oculta en esas palabras.

- Ahora no me negarás que eres un mago – el príncipe se había acercado al observar las primeras llamas – esa leña estaba demasiado húmeda para arder así

- ¿y qué si lo soy chico? – era preferible que lo creyera a que descubriera a su escudero

- Los magos son enemigos de Camelot – se justificó el rubio muchacho

- Eso es una soberana estupidez – le soltó el cazador – habrá magos que lo sean y magos que no, yo no me considero enemigo de tu reino.

- Podrías estar engañándome para que me confíe.

Dean Winchester se levantó de su lugar junto al fuego sacando una daga y se acercó al príncipe. Éste retrocedió pensando que pretendía usarla contra él.

- Toma chico – se la entregó por la empuñadura – una auténtica daga "mata magos", ya puedes salvar a Camelot

Los dos muchachos no salían de su asombro cuando el extranjero abrió su camisa invitando al rubio a clavarle la daga en el corazón. Arturo no sabía que hacer, tras unos segundos el cazador sonrió con tristeza y le dio la espalda "quizás así es más fácil". No lo era, el heredero de Camelot tiró el cuchillo enfurruñado y Merlín lo recogió para dárselo a un "¿decepcionado?" Dean.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! – tronó la voz del más alto de los desconocidos que habían aparecido entre la espesura - ¡Te lo advierto chico!

El joven mago salió despedido por el aire a unos cinco metros de allí, aunque afortunadamente no sufrió ningún daño serio. El príncipe sacó su espada y se enfrentó a la nueva amenaza. El gigante parecía incapaz de contener la magia que residía en él, sus ojos brillaban, mientras pequeños rayos recorrían su enorme cuerpo haciendo palidecer de terror a los que aún no habían visto esa faceta de Sam Winchester. El mayor sí conocía el aura de Samuel.

- ¡Basta Sam! ¡Déjales!

- ¿otro mago? – Arturo estaba listo para atacar

- ¡quietos! ¡Parad de una puta vez! – el pecoso comenzaba a desesperarse por momentos

- Sam – musitó Adam reteniendo a su hermano e impidiendo que el príncipe realizara el mismo vuelo que su criado

Dean forcejeó unos tensos segundos con el heredero al trono, arrebatándole la espada. "¿de dónde salís?"

Sam se acercó a su hermano mayor angustiado, lo examinó como una madre examina al bebé que se cae del columpio. "Basta" manoteaba el otro tratando de escapar del embarazoso escrutinio. Para Adam esa escena ya no era una sorpresa, aunque ahora al menos comprendía el motivo.

- Deja que vea si estás herido – insistía el mediano ignorando a todos salvo al mayor

- Estoy perfectamente, déjame en paz – gruñía éste entre molesto y avergonzado – tío, eres insoportable

- No estás herido

- Ya te lo dije, capullo

- Imbécil

Ya más tranquilo, Sam ayudó al mago a levantarse pidiéndole disculpas y presentándose tanto a él como a Adam.

* * *

El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se estremeció de rabia y terror a partes iguales cuando Rafael percibió la poderosa aura de Sam Winchester en esa época

- ¿cómo lo habrá hecho? ¿tú que opinas hermanito? – preguntó irónicamente al prisionero – aprende rápido, ¿no?

Castiel levantó su castigado rostro, agotado, pero aún desafiante. Si un humano (aunque no fuese cualquier humano) era capaz de soportar una tortura así durante días, él podría aguantar unas horas más.

- Está aquí, ¿no lo notas? – una extraña emoción embargaba al arcángel - ¿crees que será capaz de localizar al Winchester?

- Y yo que se. Solo soy un ángel de tercera

- Con la desagradable costumbre de resucitar cuando un arcángel te mata. ¿Cuántas van ya? ¿tres? , dos de ellas el mismo Dios en persona

- Eso dicen

- Eso dicen – miró con desprecio y superioridad a su prisionero – te estás humanizando

- Si – confirmó Castiel – y estoy muy orgulloso de ello

* * *

Adam examinó el brazo de Arturo pese a la reticencia de éste a ser tocado por uno de los "magos" extranjeros. Las protestas del mayor de que no lo eran no podía borrar de la mente del príncipe la espectacular entrada en escena de Sam.

Aun era de noche, habían dormido poco, se tomaron las provisiones de Dean pero ninguno aceptó la fuerte bebida ofrecida por el mayor.

- Más para mí – musitó éste sentándose en la raíz de un árbol y echando un largo trago.

- Déjame eso – Sam echó otro trago y comenzó a toser, recriminó al pecoso que reía en silencio – lo guardaremos por si alguien resulta herido

- Sam – protestó quejoso el cazador más veterano

- Ni Sam, ni pollas tío, ¿Qué pretendes con esa bebida? ¿matarte? Es alcohol puro, quizás hasta tenga más de noventa grados

- Quizás – concedió el mayor – quizás me haga dormir unos minutos

- Yo puedo…

Dean se levantó dejando a su preocupado hermano con la palabra en la boca, se dirigió al lago. "Al menos llévate tu chaqueta, hace frío" Por respuesta recibió la mirada vacía del rubio "no soy una niñita indefensa"

- Adam, vigílalo

- Sam, quiere estar solo – estaba harto de ser la sombra de su hermano mayor

- Por favor Adam – era una orden

- Te acompaño – el príncipe sentía curiosidad por el cambio de actitud del pecoso, y la forma tan rara de comportarse de los otros dos hermanos.

El cazador se entretenía haciendo rebotar piedras sobre la calmada superficie del lago. El sol, aún oculto, dejaba notar sus primeros rayos en los montes que los rodeaban, borrando muy lentamente la penumbra y devolviéndole al agua un bonito color turquesa.

- Nunca he sabido hacer eso – musitó Adam cuando su hermano consiguió que la piedra lanzada diera nueve botes antes de hundirse

- Es el giro de muñeca ¿ves? – le explicó Dean al pequeño – inténtalo

Adam y Arturo comenzaron a practicar mientras el pecoso les enseñaba qué piedras escoger y cómo lanzarlas. Los dos muchachos se picaron en ver quien conseguía más botes. Las risas eran tan fuertes que llegaron al claro de la hoguera dónde Merlín y Sam se hacían mutua compañía.

El mago pensó que el recién llegado se sentiría dolido y desplazado, pero no era así. Al oír que los otros se divertían el enorme extranjero se relajó por primera vez desde que llegara. Se tumbó en el suelo con los brazos tras la nuca y sonrió aliviado "está amaneciendo".

* * *

- ¿así te escondes de mi, cazador?

- Me gusta más ese envase que el que tenías antes – Dean se volvió hacia el arcángel, la bruma matutina hacía que el vestido de la sacerdotisa se humedeciera pegándose a su cuerpo sugerentemente

- ¡Morgausse! – gritó el príncipe cuando se dio cuenta de la recién llegada

- No exactamente, ¿verdad cazador?

- Rafael – la habían jodido, Adam miró aterrado cómo el arcángel se acercaba amenazador al mayor – Sam está aquí, si le haces algo…

- Vaya cazador, ¿qué ocurre? ¿ya hasta el pequeño se cree que necesitas su protección?

- ¿qué quieres pollo híper desarrollado? – musitó por toda respuesta el pecoso con una mueca de suficiencia pintada en su cara

- Quiero que borres esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara – respondió el poderoso ser desapareciendo y llevándose al mayor de los Winchester consigo

* * *

La partida de rescate volvió a Camelot con cuatro acompañantes más que a la salida. El Rey Uther, al enterarse de que Morgausse estaba detrás de todo aquello, ofreció su ayuda a los hermanos de Lord Winchester al que ya no consideraba un mago ni un enemigo.

Arturo había antepuesto su sentido común a la obligación de contar a su padre la verdad. Pero es que era una verdad tan increíble… La historia de que la sacerdotisa se había encaprichado del mayor de los hermanos y que por eso lo había secuestrado mágicamente era mucho más creíble.

Los Winchester se alojaron en las habitaciones bajo los aposentos de Lady Morgana. Sam trataba por todos los medios de conservar la calma, pero le estaba costando mucho. Salió a la terraza intentando percibir la dichosa isla dónde se suponía que el condenado arcángel se había llevado a su hermano.

Oyó un gemido ahogado. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con los ojos más bellos que había visto jamás, de un verde tan intenso, que joder, le volvían a recordar que su hermano estaba en peligro.

- Tú

- ¿Me conoces? – preguntó a la bellísima joven que ocultaba su expresión de horror tras las blancas y delicadas manos.


	9. Atrapados en el mundo de la Diosa

**CAP VIII**

**"Atrapados en el mundo de la Diosa"**

Rafael desistió de volver a su lugar en el tiempo, una fuerza desconocida y antigua como él mismo le impedía abandonar el cuerpo de su envase, encadenándolo a aquella época, tan atrapado como los dos prisioneros que trataban de evitarse en la misma jaula.

Castiel miraba de reojo a su compañero de prisión, aquel, apoyado en los barrotes, le daba la espalda fingiendo estar solo. Como un crío enrabietado, Dean no volvió ni una sola vez la mirada sobre el ángel, observaba a la sacerdotisa intentar una y otra vez abrir una puerta al futuro que no aparecía jamás.

El arcángel estaba confuso, nunca creyó que la Diosa de Ávalon fuese alguien tan poderoso ya que en su larga existencia, sólo había escuchado nombrarla tras la rebelión que propició la caída de Lucifer y el castigo de los ángeles que se mezclaron con lo humanos.

No podía ser una nefilim, los nefilim no eran inmortales, y el último ángel que se unió a una mujer mortal en su forma pura había pasado milenios castigado a vivir una vida humana tras otra sin recordar nada de su vida anterior (Aunque ahora hubiese recuperado parte de sus poderes seguía siendo incapaz de recordar nada aparte de su actual vida humana)

Y un demonio no tenía bastante poder, a menos que… El arcángel se dio cuenta del grave error cometido al perseguir al humano hasta allí. Ahora necesitaría su ayuda para poder escapar de la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

- Tú

- ¿Me conoces? – Sam Winchester se acercó a la joven con mucha cautela, intentando no asustarla más de lo que estaba

La bella muchacha había palidecido y su cabello azabache enmarcaba aquellos ojos tan verdes que desconcertaban al enorme cazador haciendo que su corazón se acelerase sin pretenderlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin saber que decir, era el monstruo de sus pesadillas, pero así, frente a ella, con la preocupación y la solicitud asomándose a su rostro, no parecía capaz de lo que le había visto hacer. Y los ojos, no tenían nada que ver con aquellos pozos sin luz y sin fondo.

Morgana retrocedió unos pasos dispuesta a huir de la presencia del forastero que la confundía tanto. El extranjero con un movimiento imperceptible le cortó la vía de escape. La joven era incapaz de dejar de mirarle, como si le reconociera y a la vez no fuese lo que ella esperaba, en una mezcla de fascinación, descubrimiento y terror a partes iguales.

- Mi nombre es Sam Winchester, yo y mi hermano Adam venimos de muy lejos para encontrar a Dean, ¿lo conoces? – la princesa dio un respingo al oír el nombre del pecoso – parece que si, por favor, tenemos que encontrarle y volver a casa, es lo único que queremos, si sabes algo, por insignificante que sea, ¿me lo dirás?

- ¿Eres un ser mágico? – Ahora el que dio el respingo fue él

- ¿por qué preguntas eso? Solo soy un guerrero, como mis hermanos.

- No se si puedo confiar en ti

- Puedes confiar en mí, yo confío en ti – Sam tomó una mano de la muchacha, estaba helada, y pudo percibir parte del terror que le inspiraba – no me tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño, no voy a hacerle daño a nadie.

- Te he visto hacer cosas horribles – susurró la chica bajando la mirada

- No voy a pedirte ayuda, sólo respuestas – el cazador dejó ir a la joven, no la iba a presionar, no le llevaría a nada – no me has dicho tu nombre

- Lady Morgana

- Milady, he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero creedme, sólo quiero encontrar a mi hermano y volver a casa.

* * *

La pose de "me importas una mierda" con que el cazador había obsequiado a su compañero de jaula, se fue allí mismo (a la mierda) cuando escuchó a Castiel ahogar un gemido de dolor.

"Seré imbécil", pensó el cazador cuando se quitó la camisa y la redujo a jirones para aislar la piel del ángel del hierro de las cadenas que le habían provocado terribles quemaduras por el torso y los brazos.

"Gracias Dean" había musitado al borde del desfallecimiento su torturado amigo. El rubio gruñó ininteligiblemente, molesto consigo mismo por preocuparse de quien se había negado en rotundo a resucitar a Lisa y a Ben.

- Déjalo Cass

- Dean, los ángeles no pueden resucitar a la gente a tu antojo, no funciona así – respondió el de los ojos azules adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente del humano cabezota – yo quería hacerlo, pero no se me permitió

- Si, eso dijiste, pero podías haber dejado a Sam hacerlo – el cazador volvió a dar la espalda al ángel, era sólo echar balones fuera, entonces no sabían nada de Samuel.

- Te has decidido a dirigirle la palabra a pesar de haberme llevado hasta ti – Rafael había vuelto de dónde fuera que había ido – después de todo no eres un humano tan rencoroso como el resto de tu especie, debe ser que tu alma no es inmortal.

- La inmortalidad está sobrevalorada – eso estaba mejor, un combate verbal es siempre más entretenido que varias horas de encierro con el soso de Cass.

- He venido a proponerte un trato

* * *

Arturo volvió a desarmar al más joven de los Winchester, y eso que su brazo aún no le daba bastante movilidad, pero el chico que tenía enfrente no tenía nada que ver con su hermano mayor.

- Otra vez – el muchacho volvió a coger la espada, o quizás si se parecía a su hermano – otra vez

- Como quieras

Durante unos minutos más cruzaron las espadas cada uno intentando desarmar al otro, y aunque ambos muchachos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad, el heredero de Camelot llevaba años usando ese tipo de armas. Lo desarmó de nuevo.

- Ya está bien, estoy cansado – aclaró el príncipe no queriendo humillar al muchacho

- ¿le echo un vistazo a tu brazo? – ante el rechazo del rubio aclaró – yo no soy un guerrero, en mi… tierra estudiaba para ser médico. Sólo soy cazador desde hace pocos meses

- ¿cazador?

- Es así como se llama a los guerreros en mi tierra

- ¿Y tus hermanos?

- Ellos son cazadores desde niños, llevan toda su vida de batalla en batalla – Adam calló pensando que estaba hablando demasiado

- ¿son magos?

- No, ni ellos ni yo, pero Sam es diferente, lo que viste no tiene que ver con la magia, al menos no con el tipo de magia que tenéis por aquí – definitivamente estaba hablando demasiado – y sólo utiliza sus poderes en casos muy extremos

- Pues lanzó a mi escudero por los aires

- Creyó que estaba atacando a Dean

Arturo se moría de ganas por saber que había ocurrido en el lago, que Morgausse se llevara así al mayor de los guerreros extranjeros le había impactado casi tanto como la forma en la que el mediano lo había tratado al encontrarlos.

Gwenyver se acercó a ellos con una jarra de agua fresca. Ambos muchachos estaban sudando pero Adam rechazó el agua al saber que estaba recién sacada del pozo, su sentido común le obligaba a hervir esa agua antes de beber, sobre todo después de un ejercicio tan intenso. La muchacha se sintió ofendida y el chico le cogió la jarra de las manos galante "vamos, sólo es la costumbre, cuando me recupere unos minutos si te acepto el agua".

El príncipe se quedó pasmado, no se le había ocurrido nunca que una jarra de agua y un cesto de viandas pudieran ser una carga. Ni que el gesto del chico despertase en Gwen una sonrisa de esas que cambian la noche en día. Tomó nota mental de intentarlo, algún día, hoy tenía la escusa de su brazo herido.

* * *

- Toma – y el arcángel lanzó al cazador la llave de la jaula – sal y hablamos

- ¿y Castiel?

- ¿Qué te importa? Sigues molesto con él ¿no?

- Es posible, pero no lo vas a dejar ahí. No si puedo impedirlo – y el cazador hablaba tan en serio que ni el mismo creía lo que decía – Quítale esas cadenas

- No Winchester, quítaselas tú, tienes la llave.

El rubio desató a su maltrecho amigo, si esperaba que una vez suelto se recuperase en cuestión de segundos, se llevó una sorpresa. El destrozado ángel parecía tan humano como el día que se enfrentaron a Lucifer.

- Vamos Cass, Ey muchachote, haz un poco de abracadabra de ese tuyo y ponte algo presentable

- No puedo, estoy aislado Dean, este cuerpo no puede regenerarse si la conexión espacio-temporal está cortada

- Ya, estás fuera de cobertura, ¿y la tortuga Ninja aquí presente?

El ángel de ojos azules no pareció entender nada así que el cazador señaló a la sacerdotisa poseída "no es ningún quelonio experto en artes marciales, es un arcángel" aclaró al rubio como si éste no lo supiese ya. Al ver el gesto de fastidio de su compañero le aclaró "la tortuga ¿Ninja? Puede curarme pero no tiene tanto poder como con la conexión con nuestro mundo abierta"

- Verás, se trata precisamente de eso Dean Winchester – el arcángel se sintió desnudo ante la mirada del cazador – estoy dispuesto a darte cuartel si me ayudas a salir de aquí

- Vamos, pero si ese envase te sienta muy bien - ¡Joder! ¡El condenado cazador le estaba tirando los tejos! – desde luego a mi me gusta más que el que tienes en nuestra época

- Vamos… - Dudó azorado Rafael ante una situación en la que jamás había estado, y que a su envase ¿le gustaba? – te conviene escucharme

- Pues aquí nadie va a escuchar a nadie hasta que arregles esta piltrafa – replicó el pecoso con chulería sujetando a su amigo - ¿qué esperas?

El arcángel hubiese jurado en ese momento sin dudar ni un ápice que no había un mortal más puñetero en todo el Universo. Pero no tenía tiempo para discutir, las auras de la Diosa y de Samuel ya se habían detectado y cuanto más tiempo transcurriese más posibilidades habría de que ambos seres se encontrasen cara a cara. Y si eso sucedía, la onda expansiva podía ser demoledora hasta para el mismo Rafael. Eso fue lo que contó al cazador tras sanar a Castiel.

- La única forma de evitarlo y poder abrir la puerta a 2010 es que aceptes el trabajo que te propuso la sacerdotisa

- Sigue, te escucho – el ángel se acabó de poner la gabardina devuelta por su hermano mayor, colocándose junto al humano, que cruzado de brazos, extremadamente serio, escuchaba atentamente la explicación.

La sacerdotisa había descubierto que el destino de la diosa estaba en manos de una espada especial, una espada que Arturo iba a poseer en algún momento y que desencadenaría la destrucción de Ávalon y el fin de la antigua religión. Y el único ser que podía destruir esa espada era el auténtico envase del arcángel Miguel.

Creía que la espada era la usada por el Rey Uther para derrotar al caballero negro Tristán de Bois desaparecida después, aunque la había localizado en el Lago y había dejado un guardián (guardiana, realmente) a la espera de traer al envase del arcángel para que pudiese terminar con la amenaza

- Tienes que encontrar la espada y destruirla – concluyó Rafael – y cuanto antes mejor, pues si la diosa despierta no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir aunque de seguro nada bueno.

- Los dioses paganos no tienen mucho que hacer contra los ángeles – comentó el cazador basándose en su propia experiencia

- No es un dios pagano, es un espíritu de una Nefilim, de la última relación entre un ángel y una humana, arrebatado al ángel de la muerte por su padre. Es tan poderoso como el mismo Azrael, o como su padre. Pero no es un ente consciente. Cuando los ángeles degenerados fueron castigados, se le privó de identidad pues ésta estaba ligada a la de su padre. Y su padre fue despojado de su memoria.

- No puede ser

- Sí, fue el único condenado a vagar de vida humana en vida humana sin recordar jamás su auténtico ser – y Rafael descubrió que tenía un aliado incondicional a partir de ese momento

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – susurró el cazador abrumado

- Ir al lago, recuperar la espada y destruirla

- ¿cómo? Se supone que es un arma indestructible

- Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él – dijo el de la gabardina apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo - ¿Vamos?

- Tío, digo… Tía, a Cass le has devuelto su ropa ¿Qué tal una camiseta para mí? O te pone mirar mis abdominales – Rafael pareció levemente enfadado, pero sonrió haciendo un extraño gesto, Dean se vio con una camiseta rosa con volantitos en cuello y mangas, miró amenazador al arcángel – Negra y sin volantes por favor.


	10. Sácalos de aquí

_Sigo con mi ida de olla enorme, mira que ponerme a colgar algo que nadie lee, en fin, le tengo demasiado cariño a mi primer X-over así que lo colgaré de todas formas. Menos mal que sólo son 14 capítulos con prólogo y epílogo porque mi "Crónica de esperanzas frustradas" son 37, burrada dónde las haya..._

_En fin, continúo pues:_

_

* * *

_

**CAP IX**

**"Sácalos de aquí"**

Llevaban cuarenta y ocho horas en ese mundo y ya habían tenido tiempo para encontrar a Dean, perderlo de nuevo, hacerse pasar por guerreros del "Reino de Winchester" y ganarse la confianza del Rey.

No así la de Arturo, pues a pesar de ayudarles y ocultar a su padre lo poco que sabía, el príncipe no podía evitar recelar de ellos. Con él, con Adam, se llevaba bien. Tenían la misma edad, y en cierta forma había una extraña conexión entre ellos, como si hubiese algo externo que los uniera, algo que el chico no era capaz de analizar.

Fue a buscar a Sam a las habitaciones. El castaño apenas había salido de ellas en el tiempo que llevaban allí y si algo había aprendido el chico en aquellos meses que llevaba viviendo con sus hermanos era que dejar sólo a cualquiera de los dos era el preludio de alguna idea disparatadamente peligrosa.

Frunció el ceño al entrar en la habitación y observar al castaño vencido contra una columna, los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el horizonte que se adivinaba tras los ventanales.

- No sabemos dónde lo ha llevado Sam, no podremos hacer nada hasta que no tengamos alguna pista – sus palabras sacaron a su hermano de su ensimismamiento

- Lo se – suspiró el gigante visiblemente agobiado

- Sam, puede que esto te lo pases por el forro, pero siento que Dean está bien, que no le ha ocurrido nada malo

- Gracias – miró al pequeño con cariño, tomando al muchacho por sorpresa

Apreciaba que el chico intentara ayudarle, pero el miedo a perder a Dean, el miedo a que el mayor de los Winchester les hubiese ocultado algo más sobre su último y fatídico trato sólo había ido en aumento desde el día que Bobby y él lo acorralaron para que se lo reconociese.

- ¿has entrenado algo hoy? – intentó cambiar de tema

- No, Arturo se cansó demasiado ayer y hoy tenía fiebre, así que no le he molestado.

- Pues busca a Merlín y pregúntale dónde podemos practicar algo, me vendrá bien un poco de ejercicio.

* * *

Los caballos piafaban sobre la extraña balsa que los acercaba a la costa de Camelot. Castiel quizás contagiado por el nerviosismo de los animales, sentía que volvía a ser tan humano como llegó a serlo antes del encierro de los dos arcángeles. No se fiaba de Rafael, temía que una vez consiguiese encontrar una vía de escape se vengara del humano echado junto al borde de la balsa.

Cuatro de los caballeros de Medhir, los espectros al servicio de Morgausse, los acompañaban en su viaje. Se encontró con la verde mirada de su amigo y se acercó.

- Lo sabes ¿verdad pichoncito? – Dean se incorporó y con una sonrisa torcida aguardó su respuesta

- ¿saber el qué? – inquirió nervioso

- Que será aquí y que será pronto – y ambos sabían a qué se refería el pecoso – Sácalos de aquí, que no lo vean, ayuda a Sam a aceptarlo.

- No está en mi mano que Sam acepte algo que ni yo acepto – el aislamiento había hecho mella en su estoicismo angelical – huyamos Dean, encontraremos otra forma de volver

- No podemos, no la hay. No lo entiendes ¿verdad?, lo único que abrirá la conexión es la "destrucción de la jodida espada"

- Pero Samuel…

- Sácalo cuando sea el momento. Cass, júramelo – un breve temblor en la voz del humano hizo vacilar a su amigo

- Joder Dean, ¿no vas a luchar hasta el final? Todavía puedes…

- Esto ya ha ocurrido Cass, esta vez sólo… por Dios Cass sácalos de aquí antes de que venga a buscarme – no, esa vez no había escapatoria posible

* * *

- ¿Estás cansado? ¿Ya? – Sam Winchester, desnudo de cintura para arriba devolvió el pesado bastón a su hermano más joven

- No… no lo estoy – jadeó el chico también con el torso desnudo sujetándose al arma para levantarse del suelo – sigamos

- Descansa un poco Adam, no tenemos ninguna prisa

El muchacho asintió doblado por la cintura y sujetándose el costado tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Sin embargo el castaño no lo había golpeado ni una sola vez, consciente de la diferencia de fuerzas se había limitado a esquivarlo mientras le indicaba cómo coger el arma y cómo atacar sin perderla.

Adam bebió un poco de la calabaza que habían preparado, agua hervida con limón, sal y algo de azúcar. Estaba asqueroso, pero le hizo sentir algo mejor. Sam ni siquiera había empezado a sudar.

Respiro dándose cuenta de que tenían espectadores, a unos los conocía (Merlín, Gwen…) a otros los había visto por el castillo: mozos de cuadras y algún arrogante caballero que lo miraba con superioridad.

- ¿Unas Katas? – preguntó su hermano - ¿marco y me sigues?

- Venga.

* * *

_Dean Winchester volvió a la orilla, en la mano izquierda sujetaba una espada dentro de su vaina. Los guerreros de Morgausse rodearon a un cazador cansado y empapado._

_El rubio desenvainó dispuesto a enfrentarse a los siete espectros. La niebla, una extraña bruma dorada, difuminaba el lugar volviéndolo irreal._

- _Llegó el momento cazador – susurró la voz de la sacerdotisa _

_El cazador gimió de dolor cuando la espada del arcángel atravesó su cuerpo y pudo ver su extremo sobresaliendo de su abdomen. Su boca se llenó de sangre y cayó de rodillas con la empuñadura del arma celestial incrustada en su espalda._

_En su mano, la hoja de Excalibur se agrietaba, como un bloque de hielo que cae en un cubo de agua hirviendo._

- _Sam… no dejes que Sam vea esto – suplicaba con la voz ahogada en sangre._

Morgana despertó de su nueva pesadilla con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, el brazalete de Morgausse no tenía ningún efecto en ella desde la llegada de los extranjeros y la falta de descanso minaba sus fuerzas de una forma alarmante.

Ya había visto morir al guerrero rubio de cientos de formas, y las consecuencias eran terribles siempre. El otro hermano enloquecía y se convertía en un monstruo que acababa con todos los que se cruzasen en su camino.

No podía seguir así, tenía que hablar con Gaius, quizás el viejo médico supiese que darle para poder descansar. En uno de los patios de armas vio bastante actividad. Como Gwen y Merlín estaban por allí se unió a ellos.

Los extranjeros estaban luchando o algo parecido, porque aunque los golpes llevaban bastante fuerza no llegaban a tocarse, era como un baile. Primero el mayor marcaba una serie de movimientos y después los repetía sincronizado con el pequeño.

Morgana nunca había visto nada parecido (ni cuerpos tan bien formados, sobre todo el gigante) Ambos hermanos lucían un tatuaje sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho similar al que viera al mayor cuando Fafner lo interrogaba.

Durante media hora en la que toda el ala oeste del castillo se fue reuniendo en el patio de armas para observar. Los dos Winchester practicaron concentrados sin apenas percatarse de la expectación despertada. Hasta que los ojos irisados del más alto se fijaron en Morgana y decidió poner punto y final al entrenamiento.

Adam se colocó su camiseta y enseguida se vio acosado por las preguntas de Merlín y Gwenyver.

- Buenos días Milady – sonrió Sam dejando a la joven sin aliento - ¿cómo estás?

- Yo, iba a ver al médico de la corte - consiguió balbucir la joven debatiéndose entre la admiración y el miedo.

Presintiendo que la incomodidad de la muchacha podía deberse a su semidesnudez, el cazador se vistió y le ofreció acompañarla, pues le pareció que no se veía muy segura. No se había equivocado. La muchacha había tropezado un par de veces y a la tercera consiguió cogerla antes de que cayese al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo sujetándola firmemente

- Necesito ver a Gaius – susurró desfallecida

- Te llevo – y sin mediar más palabras la alzó entre sus poderosos brazos

* * *

Los cuatro guardias de Morgausse rodeaban al ángel y al cazador. Ambos amigos daban la espalda a los espectros observando el lago donde iba a consumarse el destino del segundo.

- Nunca he creído que el destino estuviese escrito – pensó el pecoso en voz alta

- ¿ahora si lo crees?

- Ahora lo se – sonrió amargamente

- Puedes huir, puedo…

- Puedes darle esto a Sam cuando los saques de aquí – dijo dándole un pergamino enrollado y lacrado – porque los vas a sacar de aquí ¿verdad?

- No querrán

- De todas formas Cass, de cualquier manera, usas tu magia y te los llevas – y no era ninguna orden, era una súplica en toda regla

- No tengo magia Dean, estoy fuera de cobertura, ¿recuerdas?

- Cuando la espada sea destruida, la Diosa sabrá que no tiene nada que temer y abrirá la conexión entre los mundos – repitió lo que Rafael les había explicado – ese pollo híper desarrollado cree que me ha engañado, pero da igual, todo esto ya ha ocurrido

- ¿tú eres la espada? – dijo comprendiendo de repente.

- Tío, me acuerdo aquella vez que nos fuimos de putas – trató de distraer a su amigo al verlo angustiado – de aquella chica del club, ¡que buena que estaba la jodía! ¿cómo se llamaba?... Casta o algo parecido. ¡Como te gritaba cuando intentaste salvarla de la "mala vida"!

La sonora carcajada del cazador hizo sonreír a Castiel por un segundo. Pero sólo un instante, porque si tuviese sus poderes, si no estuviese miserablemente atrapado en esa época, lo arrancaría de allí aunque Azrael lo cogiese a él en su lugar.

* * *

La incredulidad dio paso al miedo cuando Gaius le dio un brebaje a la joven para tranquilizarla después de lo que había contado al médico. Sam se había quedado porque ella se lo había pedido, porque "tiene que ver contigo también" según había dicho.

Y ¡vaya que si tenía que ver con él! Esa chica era vidente, estaba claro. Necesitaba saber más, saber todos los detalles. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? La descripción del arma que iba a atravesar a su hermano le hacía suponer que Rafael acabaría cumpliendo sus amenazas.

¡Maldito Arcángel! El cazador sintió que el miedo que le había asaltado casi físicamente se iba transformando en una ira difícil de controlar. Resopló tratando de centrarse, un lago, Morgana había dicho un lago, dónde habían llegado a esa época, debía ser allí y no tenía un minuto que perder.

- Tengo… tengo que irme – se aferró al viejo médico como a su última esperanza - ¿dónde puedo conseguir un caballo?

* * *

El último dragón presintió el peligro y esta vez no se trataba del extraño "humano" vinculado al origen de la Diosa. Era algo peor, algo tan terrible, frío, vacío…

Ya no tenía sentido tratar de detener el fin de Camelot, ni el de Avalon… el destino que temió durante sus dos mil años de vida estaba allí, enfocado en un insignificante humano que iba a servir de detonante para el fin de la vida en la Tierra.

La poderosa criatura se acurrucó en su cueva temblando de miedo. Tratando de hacerse pequeño e indetectable para la terrible Entidad que ya se había llevado a toda su especie.

* * *

El príncipe estaba en las caballerizas cuando Sam Winchester entró como un tornado buscando una montura. El cazador amedrentó al mozo de cuadras exigiéndole un animal que pudiese aguantar una galopada de varias horas.

- Rápido chico, no tengo tiempo que perder – y el mozo preparó a "indómito" porque era el único que no había sido montado en un par de días

- ¿Dónde vas? – inquirió el heredero de Camelot no demasiado amablemente

- No tengo tiempo para explicaciones – respondió el más alto con la misma "amabilidad"

- ¿Solo? – Arturo, no dejaba de sorprenderle su parecido con Dean, le miró desde encima de la montura y pensó que quizás si merecía una pequeña explicación

- Lo siento alteza, si consigo volver os explicaré que ocurre - picó espuelas y salió a galope.

Arturo mandó preparar su propio caballo, iba a seguir al extranjero cuando Morgana, Gwen, Merlín y Adam entraron a la carrera en el establo.

- Tarde – gimió el extranjero

- Sigámosle – prácticamente ordenó la protegida del Rey

- Pues vamos – los cuatro jóvenes repararon entonces en el príncipe – apenas hace un minuto que ha salido, podemos alcanzarle.**XXX**


	11. La espada rota

**CAP X**

**"La espada rota"**

Morgausse, Rafael en realidad, se reunió con sus guerreros y con los dos amigos, a la orilla del lago. La sacerdotisa estaba empezando a darle problemas, a fin de cuentas era una poderosa hechicera que ahora se sabía utilizada.

- La espada está en algún lugar del lago – explicó al cazador – hay una chica que la guarda.

Se rebulló inquieto ante la mirada irónica del rubio y entonces comprendió que lo sabía. Su determinación flaqueó un instante, sintió como la duda se abría paso pero la usó para alimentar su afán de venganza.

Dean se descalzó y se acercó al agua. Castiel quiso hacer otro tanto pero el cazador se lo impidió.

- Déjame ir sólo ¿de acuerdo? – estaba tranquilo, mientras no tuviese la espada no ocurriría nada, bajó la voz para que el arcángel no le escuchase – y no te fíes de su cara bonita, llevas tu espada de ángel ¿verdad?

- Si descuida, no me fiaré de su cara bonita – confirmó su amigo con solemne seriedad.

El cazador se lanzó al agua y nadó en dirección a una isleta que había casi en el centro del lago. Tardó sus buenos veinte minutos en llegar, aunque no iba rápido, no tenía prisa y tampoco quería cansarse demasiado.

Sentada en un tronco en la orilla, una muchachita morena, de largo y ensortijado cabello castaño dibujaba ondas en la arena con los pies desnudos.

- Hola

La joven levantó su carita y el cazador pudo apreciar un eco de su propia soledad en los oscuros y almendrados ojos de la chiquilla.

- ¿tienes algo para mí?

La niña se levantó. Tendría quince o dieciséis años y una forma de andar que le recordaba a un gato, silenciosa y elástica. La siguió hasta el centro de la isleta.

- ¡Joder! Esto parece el puto escenario de una puta película – gruñó al acercarse a la espada hundida hasta casi la empuñadura en una roca de mármol blanco con vetas doradas.

Pero sabía que hacer, por algo se había tragado de crío la peli de "Merlín el encantador" como chorrocientas veces (es lo que pasa cuando es el único video que quiere ver tu hermano pequeño). Tomó la empuñadura y la sacó de la roca "¿cómo decía el H-man de las narices? ¿Yo tengo el poder?" pensó mientras un trueno sacudía la isla haciéndole estremecer.

- ¡joder!

* * *

No lograban alcanzar a Sam, de vez en cuando Arturo frenaba unos segundos su montura hasta que volvía a encontrar el rastro del cazador y hacía tiempo para que los otros lo alcanzaran.

Conforme avanzaban las horas el rastro se iba volviendo más difuso, de no haber sido por Morgana, no hubieran sabido hacia dónde dirigirse. La tarde comenzó a caer y la luz palidecía a través de una extraña niebla que amenazaba con borrar el camino.

* * *

Dean salió del lago con Excalibur en su mano. Castiel le aguardaba vigilando a los espectros "Medhir" con su propia espada en la mano. "Una última pelea" pensó el cazador con la adrenalina a tope. Se oyó el relincho de un caballo, era Sam que estaba llegando al lago al galope.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó el pecoso deteniendo a uno de los monstruosos guerreros que se disponía a atravesar a su hermano con una flecha

El recién llegado desmontó de un salto sacando su propia espada celestial similar a la de Cass.

Dean sintió en ese momento que algo le perforaba las entrañas. Hubiese creído que era incapaz de aceptar la auténtica naturaleza de su hermano si no hubiese visto el extremo de la espada de Rafael asomando por su abdomen.

- Ha llegado el momento cazador – susurró la voz de la sacerdotisa en su oído

Un relámpago surcó el cielo cayendo en mitad del lago mientras que Castiel y Sam juntaban un terrible "¡NO!" que ahogó el sonido del correspondiente trueno. El de la gabardina llegó antes junto al malherido cazador que aún empuñaba la espada mítica totalmente agrietada.

- Sammy… Sam, no dejes que vea esto… - el herido no era capaz de pensar con claridad pero no quería que su hermano le viera agonizar.

Eso era algo que no estaba en las manos del ángel de ojos azules. En ese momento, en ese lugar, nadie podría detener a Sam Winchester. Ni siete espectros, ni un arcángel ni nadie.

Llegó junto a su hermano, arrodillado con la empuñadura de la espada de Rafael sobresaliendo de su espalda, mientras Cass trataba de sujetarle erguido para que la ya terrible herida no aumentara.

- ¡Joder! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dean!

- No me chilles… sólo me es… estoy muriendo… no me estoy quedando… sordo – tosió el incorregible cazador con la boca llena de sangre.

Rafael retrocedió unos pasos, como había previsto, la conexión espacio-temporal se había abierto. "Dos pájaros de una estocada", había consumado su venganza y podía volver a casa.

Entonces sintió miedo, el aura de Samuel se estaba descontrolando, el ángel sin recuerdos no le perdonaría jamás lo que había hecho y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Abandonó el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y huyó.

Sam sujetó también a su hermano sin saber que hacer, el rubio cazador ahogaba sus gemidos intentando aguantar el dolor pero se estaba quedando sin fuerzas rápidamente.

- Cass… - el ángel de la gabardina comprendió lo que quería el castaño, si Rafael se había escapado era que la puerta se había abierto así que intentó sanar a Dean.

Le sacó la espada mientras su amigo gritaba de dolor y consiguió parar la hemorragia, pero al retirar la energía la herida volvió a abrirse. Eran los efectos de un arma tan poderosa en un humano. Sólo podía mantenerle con vida mientras su poder iba fluyendo y Castiel no era todopoderoso.

- Déjalo Cass, no puedes… hacer nada – aprovechó las pausas de dolor, pues cuando el ángel dejaba lo que estaba haciendo era como si volviera a ser atravesado con la espada otra vez – lleva… te lo, por-fa-vor

- No, no voy a rendirme, no esta vez Dean

- ¿llevarme? ¿qué…? Mierda hermano, tú sabías que iba a pasar esto ¿verdad? – los ojos febriles y agotados de su hermano le miraron como aquellas veces en que lo pillaba tratando de ocultar alguna tontería - ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Lo acomodaron en el suelo, sin atender a sus protestas. Los dos ángeles estaban tan concentrados con el herido que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de los chicos. Adam se acercó justo para ver cómo otra vez su hermano mayor se retorcía de dolor al volver a aparecer la herida.

- Ey, chaval… - Dean sí le había visto

- Ey Dean – contestó con la sensación de injusticia revolviéndole el estómago al ver cómo la herida recién curada por Castiel volvió a abrirse haciendo que el cazador, pálido como la muerte, se retorciera tratando de controlar el dolor.

"Tiene que haber algo, Dios, tiene que haber algo" musitaba el castaño una y otra vez. La tormenta arreciaba. El aparato eléctrico ya había descargado sobre un par de árboles cerca de ellos. Las señales de que poderosísimas fuerzas colisionaban en ese espacio eran evidentes.

- ¿todavía hay dragones? – se le ocurrió al de la gabardina mientras volvía a curar por vigésima vez la profunda herida.

- ¿qué? ¿por qué preguntas eso? – Adam miró al ángel sin comprender

- Sí, queda uno – respondió Arturo

- Confiad en mi chicos – Cass colocó dos dedos sobre la frente del mayor de los Winchester – Aún tenemos una opción

Desapareció llevándose al herido consigo. Sam se derrumbó, agotado y destrozado emocionalmente se cubrió el rostro con las manos "tiene que funcionar, Dios, tiene que funcionar".

* * *

Lo encontró, oculto en una enorme caverna excavada por el mar en los acantilados del norte. La poderosa criatura mitológica retrocedió asustada. Mientras el ángel dejaba su carga inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿qué pretendes espíritu del cielo? ¿por qué muestras mi situación a la Muerte? – la voz de la soberbia criatura retumbó en el espacio cerrado

- Mi intención es de vida y no de muerte – respondió el ángel

- Quieres arrebatar su presa al cazador más implacable – el dragón desplegó sus poderosas alas en un intento de amedrentar a su oponente – si te ayudo podría ser lo último que haga.

Castiel, consciente de que el fuego del dragón podía ser tan letal tanto para él como para el malherido cazador, se acercó a la magnífica bestia mitológica.

- No hay ningún motivo con el que pueda convencerte de que derrames unas gotas de tu sangre para salvar su vida. Es un humano imperfecto, arrogante, orgulloso y desesperante. Pero es mi amigo.

- No me interesan los humanos, y menos si me enfrentan al jinete pálido por una presa.

- Por favor – el ángel mostró al dragón la espada agrietada

- ¿Cómo? – rugió la criatura. El error de la sacerdotisa podía destruir la esperanza de futuro de Camelot – Esa espada era indestructible

- La espada es él – y Cass se arrodilló volviendo a curar la horrenda herida de su amigo durante unos minutos.

- Mi sangre no lo liberará de su vínculo, sólo curará la herida provocada por la espada del arcángel.

- Es lo que necesito – insistió el ángel – date prisa, por favor.

* * *

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – Adam trató de hacer reaccionar a su hermano

La tormenta arreciaba por segundos y era la peor tempestad sobrenatural que el Winchester más joven hubiera visto en su corta vida, aunque alguna que otra sí había presenciado.

Las armaduras de los espectros procedentes de Avalon se inflaron como si los espíritus de sus dueños volvieran a tomar posesión de ellas. Morgausse había recuperado su cuerpo. Se acercó al ángel sin memoria que rezaba en su desesperación a un Dios en el que no confiaba en absoluto.

- ¿qué quieres ahora Morgausse? – le increpó Arturo - ¿no has hecho bastante daño ya?

- Si tu padre no hubiese declarado la guerra a la magia, esto no hubiese pasado nunca

- Si la magia no hubiese acabado con la vida de mi madre…

- Ya estamos con que si la abuela fuma… - Adam taladró al príncipe y la sacerdotisa con el hielo que destilaban sus ojos azules, mientras trataba de levantar a Sam del suelo

Un extraño ser con cuerpo de pantera y alas de murciélago, tan grande como un caballo, surgió del lago y se plantó frente a ellos cortándoles el camino a Camelot.

Merlín palideció, un año había transcurrido desde que dejara el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba a merced del lago "Freya".

Arturo y Adam desenvainaron dispuestos a enfrentarse al monstruo. El otro Winchester se sacudió su desesperación mientras la tormenta perdía intensidad. El imponente joven se acercó sin miedo a la criatura que bufó amenazadora.

Ni se inmutó, había algo en aquellos ojos felinos que le impulsaban a cuidar de aquel ser. La pantera alada levantó una de sus enormes zarpas amenazando al cazador y éste alargó su mano y la colocó contra la zarpa mirándola a los ojos.

- Eso es, no voy a hacerte daño pequeña.

- Es uno de los monstruos de la antigua religión – explicó Gwen

- Es sólo una niña – replicó sorprendido el castaño sintiendo que podía hacer algo por aquella criatura – el auténtico monstruo es quien le ha hecho esto

Y surgió sin más, de su cuerpo brotó una suave luz que envolvió a la criatura y la hizo empequeñecer y cambiar hasta hacer aparecer a una adolescente de aspecto frágil y largo y ensortijado cabello castaño.

- Es la chica que creí que se ahogaba, Sam – Adam guardó su espada no así Arturo

- Es la bruja que se convierte en monstruo – y el príncipe se sintió en la obligación de acabar con ella

- ¡No, déjala! – Gritó Merlín

La chiquilla reaccionó a la voz del desgarbado muchacho y corrió a refugiarse entre sus brazos como un animalillo asustado. Merlín la abrazó, hacía tanto tiempo, recordaba con todo el dolor de su corazón cómo la había dejado allí, su cuerpo frío y sin vida. Entonces había odiado al Rey y hasta a Arturo, había maldecido su destino. No volvería a dejar que nadie hiciera daño a Freya.

- Es un monstruo Merlín, una bruja, apártate de ella antes de que te haga daño – el heredero de Camelot estaba sinceramente preocupado por su amigo. Jamás hubiese esperado…

- Si ella es un monstruo, yo también lo soy – se enfrentó al desconcertado muchacho que sólo quería protegerle, pero estaba cansado, de mentir, de ocultar quién era, qué era – Soy mago Arturo, soy uno de esos seres que perseguís y matáis sin pensar siquiera si realmente han hecho algún daño para merecer vuestra condena.


	12. Lady de Winchester

**CAP XI**

**"Lady de Winchester"**

Un sorprendido "Sigo vivo" fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Dean Winchester al abrir los ojos "¿Cómo?". Se levantó la camiseta y tocó la fina cicatriz de cuatro centímetros justo por encima del ombligo. Era la prueba de que no había soñado con la espada de Rafael atravesándole.

Hacía calor, estaba en una cueva. Había algo realmente enorme ¿roncando? En la oscuridad. Sintió que la curiosidad le movía, se levantó tambaleándose y tropezó con un par de espadas, la del arcángel que alguien había sacado de su cuerpo y Excalibur.

El dragón abrió uno de sus enormes ojos.

- ¿ya has despertado humano?

- Estoy vivo – le explicó sorprendido a la mitológica bestia como si no fuera evidente

- Un espíritu del cielo me pidió que te sanase

- Castiel, maldito idiota, sólo ha retrasado lo inevitable – murmuró para sí el cazador

- No pareces muy agradecido humano

- Lo estoy, gracias – contestó secamente – espero que no tengas que lamentarlo

- De nada humano, si me arrepiento te mato y listo – y el fabuloso ser pareció sonreír mientras unas volutas de humo salían de su nariz

- ¿Dónde está el espíritu del cielo? – preguntó el cazador parafraseando al dragón

- El mundo parecía dispuesto a sumirse en la destrucción, la tierra temblaba, el cielo rugía. Tu amigo fue a hablar con el causante y poco después todo volvió a la calma.

"joder Cass, ¿cómo van a poder volver sin ti?" Dean recogió ambas espadas, Excalibur estaba intacta, como si nunca hubiese sido dañada, salvo un arañazo de cuatro centímetros justo en mitad de la hoja.

- Perdona amigo, ¿me dices por dónde debo ir para llegar a Camelot? – le preguntó a la poderosa criatura como le hubiese preguntado a cualquier parroquiano de un bar de carretera en medio de Illinois.

- Estás muy lejos de Camelot "amigo", a caballo unas tres semanas, los humanos sois muy leeeeentos. Yo tardaría apenas dos días volando

"No se lo pidas, joder Dean, no se lo pidas" se increpó a sí mismo, no le iba a pedir a un Dragón que lo llevase ¡volando! A Camelot, además, seguro que no querría y lo mismo hasta se enfadaba y todo… y que porras, a él eso de volar no le hacía mucha gracia.

- Estoooo, yo, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

* * *

Arturo se sentía traicionado, conocía a Merlín desde que hacía más de dos años lo convirtió en su criado por culpa de un malentendido. Y desde entonces, y a pesar de la diferencia de clases, siempre lo consideró un amigo, su único amigo. Por eso, aunque la ley era muy clara al respecto…

- Será mejor que no vuelvas a Camelot, Merlín. Así no tendré que denunciarte. Diré que has desaparecido intentando ayudar a los extranjeros.

- Pues si Merlín no vuelve, yo tampoco – y Gwenyver se colocó junto a su amigo con su decisión tomada

- Pero Gwen…

- Puede que Merlín sea un mago pero eso no quiere decir que sea enemigo de Camelot

- Yo también me quedo con Merlín – y fue una sorpresa para todos que Morgana apoyase al muchacho, sobre todo para él, pues ambos sabían cosas el uno del otro que podían hacerles mucho daño.

- Si es lo que queréis – y el príncipe con un gesto de enfado envainó su espada y se dirigió a su caballo para marcharse de allí.

- Espera chico – Sam Winchester cortó el paso al muchacho que rojo de rabia intentó evitarlo – no te vas a ir así, sin aclarar las cosas con tu amigo, ¿te enteras chaval?

- No te entrometas extranjero – masculló el rubio tratando de apartar al gigante de un empujón

- No voy a dejarte ir hasta que habléis chaval

Una ráfaga de aire tan helada como la voz del cazador estremeció al príncipe, pero aún así intentó montar su caballo. El castaño con una fuerza sobrehumana lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo separó de la bestia, tirando de él hasta enfrentarlo con el mago. Con la facilidad con que un adulto hubiera hecho eso mismo con un crío de tres años.

Morgausse, aprovechando que nadie reparaba en ella desde la aparición de Freya hizo atacar a sus espectros como distracción para huir. El Winchester más alto soltó su presa y se enfrentó a los siete espíritus con las manos desnudas.

Con la ventaja numérica cuatro de ellos lograron sujetarle mientras un quinto hundía su fantasmagórica mano en su pecho tratando de parar su corazón. Adam golpeó a la criatura con el hierro de su espada haciéndola desaparecer unos instantes permitiendo a Sam liberase sin problemas.

Arturo, por su parte, luchaba con otro de los caballeros de "Medhir", pero su espada al ser mejor que la de Adam, era de acero, y no de hierro forjado, por lo que no tenía ninguna efectividad con el espectro. Éste le fue ganando terreno arrinconándole, lo derribó contra un árbol y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia.

El príncipe lo creyó todo perdido, sin embargo Merlín no iba a permitir que lo hiriesen y por primera vez sin ocultarse, extendió su mano hacia la criatura y murmurando una sola palabra en el idioma antiguo, la lanzó al lago.

- Gracias – musitó el heredero de Camelot abrumado - ¿Cuántas… cuántas veces?

Tenía la impresión de que aquella no era la primera vez que el desgarbado y moreno muchacho le salvaba la vida.

- No llevo la cuenta, es posible que estemos a la par – el mago ofreció su mano a su amigo para incorporarlo.

- No se como… - el hijo del Rey endureció su expresión y en lugar de levantarse tiró de Merlín antes de que otro de los espectros descargara su espada sobre él.

Ya solo quedaban tres, pues de los otros tres ya se había encargado el mayor de los extranjeros con la extraordinaria espada que portaba. La sacerdotisa había aprovechado el enfrentamiento para desaparecer, una vez estuvo a salvo se llevó a su guardia pues mantenerla luchando le suponía un gasto de poder innecesario.

- Bien, ¿y ahora qué? – fue Adam el que rompió el silencio – mi hermano y yo no podemos marcharnos sin…

- Volveremos a Camelot, todos – el rubio príncipe le cortó, parecía haber cambiado de opinión – allí intentaremos hallar la mejor solución a todo esto

- ¿Quieres que vuelva?, ¿y si alguien descubre que soy un mago? ¿o que él tiene poderes? – los ojos azules de Merlín se clavaron en su amigo mientras señalaba al cazador

- Nadie os va a delatar, ninguno de nosotros – Arturo se dirigió al aludido – acompáñanos Winchester

- Creo que tiene razón, Sam – Adam intervino – no sabemos que ha podido ocurrir con Dean y con Castiel, si Cass tiene éxito el primer sitio donde nos busquen será en Camelot ¿no?

- ¿y esa chiquilla? – la aludida escondió su rostro en el hombro de Merlín como si así se hiciera invisible ante el cazador y los presentes – viene con nosotros ¿no?

- No voy a abandonarla – manifestó tercamente el desgarbado mago

- Pues hagamos rodar la bola de nieve – Adam se explicó ante los implicados – ya nos inventamos lo del secuestro de Dean ahora podemos meter a esta chica en el lote. Podemos decir que es nuestra hermana pequeña, que escapó de casa para reunirse con nosotros y que Castiel es su guardaespaldas o algo así por si aparece luego ¿no? ¿qué os parece?

- Puestos a mentir, que más da un poco de imaginación – el príncipe ofreció su mano a la tímida y asustadiza muchacha y le sonrió – bienvenida a Camelot Lady Freya de Winchester

Quedaba el problema de que la chica volviera a transformarse, pero debía seguir siendo un monstruo y no lo era, al parecer la energía mágica de "su hermano mayor" contenía a la terrorífica criatura.

* * *

- _No ha llegado su hora – el ángel de ojos azules miró al ángel de la Muerte suplicante – __vivirá un poco más._

_Alrededor de ambos seres toda criatura agonizaba o había muerto, víctima de un terrible temporal que había provocado las mayores inundaciones en esa zona de Asia Central en siglos._

- _Eso es algo que no te incumbe Castiel, iré por él cuando considere que es el momento_

- _Es sólo un humano insignificante, es una molestia para ti tener que llevártelo personalmente. Podrías asignarle otra parca…_

_Un griterío inesperado llegó hasta ellos, sobre el tejado de una casa cinco personas eran arrastradas por la crecida. Docenas de parcas sobrevolaban la zona y varias de ellas se lanzaron en picado hacia el agua como fantasmagóricas gaviotas._

- _Cada uno de esos humanos está asignado a una de mis criaturas – Azrael se rebajó a explicar al ángel cómo funcionaba el orden natural – todas y cada una de las parcas cumple su misión de acompañar en el último viaje a los humanos, desde su creación, aquí o en cualquier planeta del Universo. Así es como está establecido. Él fue tratado de forma distinta, llegó a ganarse la confianza de su acompañante asignada, es el único humano que tras verme ha continuado con vida, no una, dos veces. Sólo porque me hizo un favor._

- _Pero…_

- _Mató a su parca en un ritual que abrió nuevamente la jaula de Lucifer._

- _Pero Lucifer no escapó, ni Miguel, sólo sacó el alma de su medio hermano – bien, no era una escusa si él era insignificante para el poderoso ser un humano era apenas una mota de polvo – no te lo llevaste entonces_

- _No era su momento_

- _¿y ahora?_

- _¿Sabes porqué continúas con vida Castiel? – algo parecido a un reflejo de diversión surcó por la mirada del ángel de la muerte haciendo estremecer de terror a su interlocutor que negó con un gesto – Porque aunque eres consciente de que esa criatura defectuosa y rota no merece ningún trato especial, no puedes evitar arriesgar tu existencia por él. Es exactamente por lo mismo que sigue con vida, porque no me supone nada ir a buscarlo ahora o dentro de unas horas o dentro de unos meses… me divierte_

- _Si es divertido puedes asignarle una nueva parca._

- _Él eligió, las elecciones tienen consecuencias. Tú también puedes elegir._

_Castiel abandonó aquel lugar, no había logrado su propósito pero parecía que Dean tendría un poco más de tiempo. Intentó volver al siglo V, a la cueva del dragón. No pudo, la conexión se había vuelto a romper. _

_Por un lado eso significaba que el mayor de los Winchester continuaba con vida, por otro lado, los hermanos seguían atrapados en el reino del espíritu de una nefilim con el peligro de que su poder acabara colapsando con el de Sam y destruyera la historia del mundo tal y como se conocía._

_Bobby escuchó atentamente todo lo que el ángel de la gabardina tenía que decirle, abrumado por la impotencia incluso dejó pasar sin ningún sarcasmo que el enviado del cielo se bebiera de un trago sus tres últimas botellas de whisky._

- _¿No se te ocurre nada para traerlos de vuelta? – Preguntó Cass clavando sus ojos en el viejo_

- _Serás hijo de perra, ¿quién te crees que soy, Dios?_

_

* * *

_

Cuando Morgana y Gwen acabaron de arreglar a la chiquilla con lo poco que pudieron reunir entre las dos y la enorme camisa blanca estampada en beige de Sam, los muchachos más jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Freya parecía una auténtica princesa, en apuros, pero realmente parecía una princesa.

- No creo que nadie llegue a sospechar de ella – musitó Arturo – Vaya, Merlín, y parecías tonto cuando llegaste a Camelot.

- ¿Será seguro montar el campamento junto al lago? – Adam se dirigió a su hermano, podían estar en una tierra desconocida, Sam podía estar algo distraído por el incierto destino de Dean, pero si tenía que confiar en el criterio de alguno de los presentes no tenía ninguna duda de quien estaba más capacitado.

- Prefiero que nos alejemos un poco, no estamos lejos del claro del otro día ¿vamos? – el cazador tomó las bridas de "Indómito" y se dirigió hacia allí

- ¿Tu hermano es siempre tan mandón? – El príncipe siguió al mayor de los dos Winchester mientras Merlín y Adam cruzaban una mirada divertida "mira tú quién fue a hablar"

Hicieron fuego, establecieron los turnos de vigilancia y antes de ponerse a descansar un rato elaboraron la historia que contarían al volver al castillo, para no contradecirse con los detalles.

Cuando todos dormían Sam trató de volver a entrar en los sueños de su hermano mayor, no pudo, su mente chocó contra una entidad sin identidad, una voluntad sin conciencia de si misma. Trató de eliminar esa resistencia y un temblor de tierra sacudió el terreno donde estaban.

Morgana fue la única que se dio cuenta de lo que había tratado de hacer. Lo miró con el reproche dibujado en sus bellísimos ojos murmurando "Estás sangrando". El castaño se limpió la sangre que había brotado de su nariz con la mano, apoyó la espalda contra un árbol y sin mostrar ningún remordimiento por el temblor que había provocado le sostuvo la mirada.

Nada, humano, divino, lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa… podría impedirle localizar a su hermano. Sobre la faz de la tierra no había nada más importante para el ángel sin memoria.


	13. El despertar de la Diosa

**Cap XII**

**"El despertar de la Diosa"**

El dragón hizo un tirabuzón en el aire sintiendo cómo el humano agarrado a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas ahogaba un grito aterrorizado. Estaba disfrutando como una criatura fastidiando al cazador.

Al principio se había negado a llevarle pero entonces se produjo el terremoto, provocado por la búsqueda del ángel sin memoria. Mientras aquel no pudiera reunirse con el asustado humano que se aferraba a él con brazos y piernas, corría peligro de que la Diosa despertara y la última vez (quinientos años atrás) había supuesto la desaparición de todas las hembras de dragón, condenando a su especie a extinguirse con él.

Tras varias horas de vuelo hizo una pausa y se sacudió al humano, que cayó como un fardo al suelo, de espaldas. Dean se sentó como pudo, gruñendo "sabía que me arrepentiría de esto" y haciendo que la bestia mitológica se riera mientras débiles volutas de humo escapaban de sus fosas nasales.

- ¿listo para continuar? – cómo disfrutaba el último dragón con la consternación del humano que apenas conseguía ponerse en pie

- Tengo los huevos en carne viva ¡joder!, cuando lleguemos a Camelot seré un puto eunuco – el rubio cazador suspiró resignado – de acuerdo, estoy listo

Había sorprendido a la enorme criatura sin saberlo, aquella había pensado que se negaría a continuar pues debía de estar sufriendo horribles dolores debido a la aspereza de sus escamas. "Tranquilo pequeñín, primero voy a ver si me tomo un aperitivito, un ciervo, un jabalí…"

Todo había salido bien, la mentira era lo suficientemente sólida. Incluso la escusa que habían dado los chicos para su repentina excursión era aceptable. Sólo había una última arista que limar. Cuando la joven hechizada fue instalada en las habitaciones de Morgana, Merlín supo que había llegado el momento de explicar al príncipe el porqué de su mentira.

El orgulloso heredero de Camelot no estaba ni en su habitación, ni en las caballerizas, ni en la ciudad, sólo había un sitio donde solía ir cuando quería estar solo. La torre este, la que se caía a pedazos desde que Merlín liberó al dragón.

En efecto, allí estaba, sentado sobre una gárgola desprendida, los codos en las rodillas y sus azules ojos fijos en un punto imaginario.

- Creo que es el momento de darte la explicación que mereces Arturo – y el mago se sentó en otra de las estatuas derribadas.

El príncipe tardó en contestar, como si meditara cada una de las palabras que había escuchado y cada una de las palabras que diría a continuación. Cerró los ojos y se pasó la palma de las manos por la cara y el pelo como si quisiera borrar algo.

- No puedo… - masculló ¿cómo explicar que se sentía como un estúpido, traicionado, humillado por haber confiado en la amistad del mago? - ¿Siempre has sido un mago?

- Sí, desde que nací

- ¿por qué te has acercado a mí? – El príncipe respiró profundamente tratando de hallar un sentido a todo aquello - ¿Querías vengarte de mi padre a través de mi? ¿Qué pretendías al hacerme creer que eras mi amigo?

Curiosamente, la primera vez que Arturo se refería a él de esa manera era más una acusación que otra cosa. Se sintió muy dolido, aunque así, el chico mago era capaz de darse cuenta de lo dolido que podía estar el otro.

- Mi intención no era traicionar tu confianza Arturo, aunque de todas formas la amistad sólo ha sido por mi parte, sólo soy tu criado ¿no?

- Sólo mi criado, ¿de verdad piensas eso? – quizás esas palabras eran más duras para el príncipe que el hecho de haberle ocultado su naturaleza mágica – Lo mejor es que dejes de ser mi criado, lo mejor será que vuelvas a ser sólo el aprendiz de Gaius

- Pero…

- No te voy a denunciar, no te voy a obligar a abandonar Camelot, tranquilo – el rubio muchacho se levantó dispuesto a volver a sus aposentos – déjame en paz.

- Pero Art… Alteza – rectificó ante la dura mirada del desengañado príncipe – no puedo…

- No te voy a delatar ¿no tienes suficiente?, además continuar a mi lado te expone más a que alguien pueda descubrirte

- Pero tu destino es salvar Camelot, y el mío ayudarte a conseguirlo

Una amarga risa les hizo levantar la cabeza, sobre ellos, sentado en una cornisa de la pared maestra, Sam Winchester los observaba con una enigmática expresión. Bajó sin dificultad interfiriendo descaradamente en la conversación de los muchachos.

- Perdonad chicos, pero es que eso del destino es una putada – y se adivinaba tal dolor en esas palabras que los dos muchachos no supieron qué decir – Dejaos de destinos y de mierdas similares, creedme, no sale nada bueno de ellos. Lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora, sacrificar vuestra vida por un futuro en el que no vais a estar no mejorará ese futuro. Del dolor y la sangre sólo salen más dolor y más sangre

- ¿por qué nos dices esto? – Arturo interpeló al cazador sin sospechar que en ese momento éste sólo podía ver a su hermano, con dieciocho años, jurándole por su vida que jamás lo abandonaría por muy mal que se pusieran las cosas.

- No tienes que sacrificarte, no tienes que cargar sobre ti el peso del mundo – Sam colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del príncipe con una desesperación palpable y entonces sacudió la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que los estaba confundiendo, de que él mismo estaba confundido – Lo siento chicos, creo que estoy un poco borracho

Se fue, los dos amigos se miraron sin comprender nada, pero esa intromisión del cazador extranjero les ayudó en cierto modo a asumir sus diferencias y a aceptarlas.

* * *

Fafner siguió al chico rubicundo y desgarbado que afirmaba ser hermano del Winchester. El verdugo había espiado al muchacho, y lo había escuchado hablar con el príncipe de que el otro hermano era capaz de hacer magia. Debían ser una familia de magos seguro.

Pero debía andarse con pies de plomo si el Príncipe estaba en el asunto. No tenía que descubrirse hasta que tuviera las pruebas que demostrasen lo que sabía. El muchacho iba a ver al médico. Y el corpulento verdugo, tratando de pasar desapercibido no se dio cuenta de que era seguido a su vez por Lady Morgana.

* * *

- Cambio de planes, te llevo a Ávalon, sube – ordenó el poderoso dragón al humano

- ¿y si me niego?

- Te llevaré a la fuerza, ¿crees que podrás oponerte? – la enorme criatura resopló a pocos centímetros de la cara del cazador haciendo que este volviese el rostro ante el fortísimo olor a azufre.

- ¿por qué has cambiado de idea? Al menos puedes decirme eso – el humano no iba a claudicar tan pronto

No se lo explicó, se lo mostró, se introdujo en la mente del cazador aunque le costó mucho más esfuerzo que con cualquier otra criatura. Un pulsante dolor de cabeza comenzó a lanzar recuerdos del dragón dentro de la mente del mayor de los Winchester.

"Un poblado, vacío, como si hubiese sido saqueado por criaturas sedientas de sangre, sin embargo no había ningún cadáver. Los campos de labranza también presentaban signos de lucha. Sobrevoló la calzada, unas doscientas personas se dirigían a Camelot. Se movían de forma extraña, como un ejército de robots, automáticamente. Se plantó al frente de la desconcertante comitiva. Centenares de ojos inyectados en sangre le taladraron sin verle y sin detener su paso. Se elevó. Desde esa altura pudo ver que varias decenas de personas se encaminaban a reunirse con la escalofriante comitiva"

- Zombis – Dean Winchester desenvainó la espada de Rafael y amenazó al Dragón – Van a Camelot, la gente de allí necesita ayuda, no saben cómo luchar contra ellos, hay que avisarles…

- ¿tu si sabes cómo luchar contra ellos? Eso está bien teniendo en cuenta que eres el causante de su tragedia

El cazador bajó la espada lentamente "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" en realidad empezaba a adivinarlo pero era algo que no aceptaría así como así.

- Esa criatura que cree ser tu hermano está despertando a la Diosa, no hay marcha atrás, la destrucción de este mundo está en marcha.

- Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer

- La sacerdotisa puede avisar a la gente de Camelot, y después podéis intentar buscar una solución.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando? – le espetó el cazador subiéndose a su cuello.

* * *

Freya recorrió los aposentos de Morgana observándolo todo con admiración. Los ricos cortinajes, los muebles. Se acercó al tocador observando su juvenil rostro en el espejo, sobre el joyero había otro espejo, uno de mano, mucho más pequeño ¿se vería diferente allí?

Pues sí, en lugar de su delicada faz de niña, el objeto le mostraba el rostro de una mujer rubia y hermosa mirando con extrañeza.

- ¿quién eres tú?

- Es la chica del lago, ¿verdad? – el rostro del hombre que se llevó la espada apareció tras el de la mujer

La niña asintió sonriendo al hombre, le gustaba, era guapo y la hacía sentir segura. Accedió a buscar a Morgana y a Sam. Se metió el espejo en el corpiño y salió de los aposentos. No tuvo que buscar mucho, el altísimo cazador estaba en sus habitaciones y la joven le dio el espejo.

- Es un mensaje – le dijo confiada – me dijeron que buscara también a Lady Morgana

- Es sólo un espejo

- Estaba la sacerdotisa, y el hombre de la espada sonreía y no parecía herido – le explicó

* * *

No había nada extraño ni mágico en la conversación del extranjero más joven con el médico de la Corte. Apenas pudo distinguir alguna palabra suelta: alcohol, camomila, caléndula…

Fafner pensó que allí no sacaría nada. Se marchaba ya cuando sintió que algo tocaba su pierna, se sacudió sin mirar y una pequeña mano tomó la suya de una forma bastante desagradable.

- Suelta mocoss… - se quedó helado al ver el aspecto del niño que sujetaba sus dedos retorciéndolos con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Un grito quedó atascado en la garganta del verdugo al reconocer al pequeño cuya carne y ropa se caían a pedazos de su menudo cuerpo. Aquel niño había muerto por "accidente" en uno de sus interrogatorios.

El grito que no había salido de su garganta si surgió de la de Lady Morgana, mientras la dama corría a refugiarse en la casa del médico. Fafner no tuvo tanta suerte, otros cadáveres andantes lo rodearon.

Paralizado por el pánico llegó a pensar que aquellas cuencas oculares vacías parecían disfrutar con sus miembros desgarrados, sus huesos rotos, sus tripas trituradas, el dolor tan intenso que lo volvía todo… rojo.

Adam cerró la puerta tras Morgana atrancándola con una estantería. Por la ventana observó sin ningún asombro cómo los cadáveres destrozaban literalmente al corpulento verdugo.

- Parece que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente aquí, deberíamos ir al castillo, allí será más fácil protegernos – Gaius y la muchacha lo miraron aterrados – no os preocupéis me desharé de ellos antes de que salgáis de aquí.

* * *

Sam, Merlín y Arturo acompañaban a Freya en las habitaciones de Morgana cuando la dama entró acompañada de Adam, Gwenyver y Gaius. Al parecer ellos ya estaban al corriente de lo sucedido. Arturo discutía acaloradamente con el Winchester más alto.

- ¿Cómo nos va a creer? ¿Por qué un extranjero que ya le ha mentido varias veces dice que lo ha visto en un espejo?

- Si no avisamos a tu padre y preparamos defensas adecuadas, esto va a ser una masacre – le advirtió el cazador

- Si le decimos a mi padre que cientos de "sumbis" nos atacan… por favor, si ni siquiera sabemos lo que son los "sumbis"

- Zombis – corrigió Adam – muertos vivientes, acabo de deshacerme de un grupo en el patio

- Los habrás quemado, ¿no? Y a las víctimas también – quiso confirmar su hermano

- Se hacer mi trabajo Sam, aprendí de los mejores – respondió el chico fastidiado, pero en fin, su experiencia en el negocio familiar no se extendía a más de unos meses, aunque algo ocurría al mayor – Sam ¿estás bien?

El altísimo y poderoso joven se encogió mientras sus ojos empezaron a lanzar destellos de una intensísima luz. Una, dos… hasta cinco veces, en las que el guerrero, de rodillas, sujetaba su cabeza como si fuese a reventar de un momento a otro. Después se levantó, una enigmática sonrisa oscurecía las pupilas de Samuel.

- Estoy bien, pero tenemos un problema aún mayor que los zombis – Morgana y Freya retrocedieron unos pasos ante la autoritaria y fría voz del cazador - la Diosa ha despertado.


	14. Tus alas

**Cap XIII**

**"Tus alas"**

Un terremoto sacudió la isla de Ávalon. Las columnas que rodeaban el altar de la diosa vacilaron resquebrajándose y cayendo sobre él.

- Ha despertado – la voz del dragón retumbó en la agrietada bóveda del templo – han despertado los dos.

Dean Winchester sintió que su estómago se contraía en una conocida sensación de pérdida. Pero había trabajo que hacer, y rendirse a las primeras de cambio nunca había sido su estilo.

- ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – se encaró con el imponente ser - ¿les cantamos una nana o algo para que vuelvan a dormir?

- El enfrentamiento es inevitable, todo ha terminado – lo que no podía imaginar la bestia mitológica era que el humano al que había curado ya se había visto en otras situaciones tanto o más peliagudas – Ambos poderes colisionarán y la onda expansiva acabará con el planeta.

- ¿y si conseguimos sacar a Sam de aquí? ¿y si abrimos la puerta? – preguntó el rubio

- Sabes cómo se abre la puerta – la sacerdotisa se acercó al guerrero, lamentaba haberlo traído, lamentaba lo que el hombre debía hacer.

- Tengo una ligera idea – una sonrisita insegura surcó los verdes ojos del cazador - ¿sabes que esa túnica te sienta de escándalo?

- Las sacerdotisas de la Diosa se consagran a Ella, soy virgen – le respondió la mujer

- Ese defectillo puede solucionarse – el cazador la tomó por la cintura dulce y firmemente, pero a pesar de ello no había lujuria en su gesto, la soledad y la desesperación lo frenaron antes de llegar a besarla – lo siento, siento confundirte

Pero todo había cambiado para la sacerdotisa de una diosa que sólo era el eco de un espíritu atrapado. Ya no tenía sentido nada de lo que había hecho hasta entonces, proteger unos ritos, en ocasiones tremendamente crueles, para una entidad que ni siquiera era consciente de sí misma. "La vida, las personas, eso es lo importante".

Él no había soltado aún su cintura, de puntillas posó sus labios en la mejilla del rubio, éste giró suavemente hasta que sus labios se encontraron y sintió un cosquilleo que la recorrió de abajo a arriba haciéndola sujetarse a su cuello, a su suave y firme nuca.

El Dragón gruñó impaciente, las costumbre sexuales de los humanos no le llamaban la atención, y menos cuando el mundo se va a acabar.

* * *

El Rey observó junto a Gaius y parte de su guardia personal cómo los diez jinetes abandonaban la ciudad al galope. Sólo había logrado que Sir Garret, y un par de caballeros más acompañasen a su hijo y a los extranjeros. Estaba preocupado a pesar de haber comprobado cómo los Winchester se enfrentaban a los "muertos andantes". El que Morgana y la pequeña y dulce Freya no se hubiesen quedado en palacio lo inquietaba, era cierto que su ahijada era bastante diestra con la espada, pero no dejaba de ser una mujer.

Las piras de cadáveres ardiendo al anochecer flanqueaban el camino que se alejaba de Camelot. La situación estaba controlada de momento, hasta que no llegasen los que Dean había dicho. El experto cazador se dirigía al lago como una exhalación, si habían aparecido allí, era porque allí debía encontrarse el epicentro de poder de la Diosa (su hija, ¿quién lo iba a decir?).

Sabía que el encuentro podía ser devastador para sus acompañantes, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo ignorando esa posibilidad. Sólo quería ver lo que había creado, lo que había protegido con seis mil años de reencarnaciones y olvido. Porque por fin podría reunirse con su auténtica familia.

Podía haber continuado toda la noche pues los ángeles no necesitan dormir, pero algo muy dentro de él le hizo detenerse y permitir que sus acompañantes descansaran. No sabía si había sido el gesto terco de Adam, sin protestar ni una sola vez o la mirada de desafío del príncipe cuando le gritó que si no podían continuar que se quedaran.

Estaban cansados, podía percibir sus respiraciones aceleradas por las horas de galope. Establecieron cuatro turnos de vigilancia, a Samuel le tocó con Morgana, los tres caballeros juntos, Adam con Merlín y Freya y Arturo con Gwenyver, que hicieron el primero.

- Deberías descansar Adam, el siguiente turno te toca a ti – Sam recordó que era su hermano, al menos en esa reencarnación

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo no lo necesito

El chico asintió presintiendo que ocurría algo fuera de su alcance y comprensión, con un gesto "tan similar al de Dean cuando aceptaba una orden de papá" que el ángel recordó que hace sólo unas horas aún se creía humano.

Al otro lado del improvisado campamento, Merlín sostenía a su pequeña compañera junto a su pecho. Los indefinibles ojos del cazador recorrieron a sus acompañantes "los he puesto en peligro, a todos, no debí traerlos" Su mirada se cruzó con el acusador relámpago verde de Morgana.

- ¿por qué me odias? – le preguntó

- No te odio, sólo desconfío, vi en mis sueños qué eras y ahora también lo veo en tus ojos – le dijo la joven intentando aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- ¿Y qué soy?

- Algo muy poderoso que sólo tiene una conexión con las personas: Dean – los labios de la muchacha temblaron por atreverse a decir lo que pensaba – y cuando él muera, ya no te importará nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera tu otro hermano, o ninguno de nosotros. Sólo querrás destruir para aplacar tu dolor.

Dean, de acuerdo, probablemente era el único humano por el que sentía curiosidad, ahora mismo no era capaz de comprender la sensación de paz y seguridad que sentía al tenerlo a su lado, pero de ahí a acabar con todo como decía la bella humana, distaba un mundo. A fin de cuentas él era un ángel mucho más viejo que Castiel, tan poderoso como Lucifer o Miguel. Cualquier humano para él no podía llegar a ser algo más que una mascota, no ahora que había recordado quien era.

* * *

Morgausse apareció vestida con una cota de malla y una maza tan enorme que el cazador no pudo menos que sonreír y decirle que si sabía que se lo iba a tomar tan mal se habría aguantado las ganas de besarla.

La sacerdotisa sí se aguantó las ganas de darle con la pesada arma por bocazas. Ambos montaron sobre el dragón y marcharon al lago. La mujer sujeta a la cintura del cazador notó su crispación al elevarse su montura en el aire. Apenas unos minutos después llegaron al lago.

- Me marcho, Morgausse debes reparar el daño que has hecho. Jovencito jamás te olvidaré.

- Hombre gracias, supongo que he sido lo bastante pesado para que no lo hagas – se rió el cazador

- Jamás olvidaré tu valor, ni tu estupidez tampoco.

- Pues gracias por aclarármelo - ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bocazas? Cuando la espectacular bestia se elevaba gritó - ¡Eh, dragón, no te fíes de los Jorges!

* * *

Adam dejó a los tortolitos haciéndose arrumacos y aprovechando que Sam no dormía decidió darle conversación mientras hacía su guardia.

- No deja de ser bonito ver cómo se quieren – señaló al mago que acurrucaba a la chiquilla protegiéndola con sus brazos y susurrándole cosas al oído

- Tienen que aprovechar el tiempo, mañana, tanto si todo sale bien como si sale mal, ya no podrán hacerlo – contestó el mayor con indiferencia

- Tío, eso ha sido muy cruel

- Es la verdad, si todo sale mal, mañana estaremos muertos y si sale bien, tú, Dean, yo volveremos a Sioux Falls y esa niña volverá a convertirse en monstruo si no viene con nosotros.

- ¿cómo?

- Soy yo el que la mantiene humana Adam, creí que te habías dado cuenta – sus oscuros ojos hicieron que un escalofrío recorriese al muchacho

- No eres un demonio – no podía serlo, pero lo había visto mostrar tales poderes que empezaba a dudarlo.

- Hay algo que ni Dean ni yo te hemos contado Adam, cuando te sacamos de la caja hicimos un descubrimiento. Un descubrimiento que sólo conocen los ángeles más poderosos y nuestro hermano. Adam, yo soy Samuel

- Ya lo se, te llamas así por tu abuelo – dijo el chico sin saber a que venía que le dijera su nombre ahora

- Soy Samuel, el ángel. El que menciona el Libro de Enoch. Sólo que a mi no se me encerró en el infierno con el resto de ángeles rebeldes, Dios creyó que aprendería mejor mi lección reencarnándome en un humano tras otro sin recordar quien era hasta que la consecuencia de mis actos me enfrentara cara a cara con la Muerte.

El chico abrió la boca aturdido, vaya familia que le había tocado por suerte. Se levantó y se apostó junto a un árbol, al menos estos eran altos y firmes y sólo estaban ahí, sin miedos, sin dudas y sin reencarnaciones ni destinos absurdos.

La noche dio paso a un alba extrañamente gris, falto del naranja dorado de los amaneceres sobre el lago. La comitiva de jinetes se encontró a la extraña pareja formada por la sacerdotisa y el cazador, sentada junto a una hoguera a orillas del lago.

El pecoso, al verles llegar, se levantó y los saludó alegremente "Hola chicos, os estábamos esperando". Los recién llegados desmontaron y Adam le dio un abrazo. Entonces se acercó a Sam y toda la alegría del reencuentro se transformó en dolor al darse cuenta de que el dragón tenía razón.

- Eh, Sammy – saludó con el corazón en un puño

- Samuel, Dean – le corrigió el ángel sin el mínimo gesto amistoso

- Hola Samuel – rectificó firme y obediente, pálido como un muerto.

Los acompañantes del castaño se dieron cuenta enseguida del cambio de actitud. Morgana saludó afectuosamente al pecoso que repentinamente parecía frío y distante como si fuera un soldado acatando órdenes contra las que no puede protestar.

Morgausse les explicó que allí era dónde se concentraba el poder de la diosa, por lo que si tenía que surgir en algún sitio, sería allí mismo. Era lo que el ángel había supuesto. Samuel hizo indicó a sus acompañantes que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarlo solo. Pero ninguno se dio por aludido.

Sin previo aviso la tierra comenzó a vibrar violentamente y una luz violácea surgió del lago formando un haz que impactó en Freya transformándola de nuevo en la extraña criatura mitad pantera mitad murciélago. Una espiral de fuego azul se formó en la orilla apareciendo en su centro una sorprendente criatura del mismo fuego que avanzó hacia los humanos.

El monstruo-Freya se lanzó contra aquel ser tratando de desgarrarlo y morderlo pero ante la desesperación de Merlín y el asombro de los demás, la figura de fuego tomó con una sola mano a la pobre criatura reduciéndola a un montón de polvo humeante.

Merlín gritó y gritó mientras su magia se descontrolaba y se lanzaba sin control contra la terrible criatura que se lo había arrebatado todo. Las llamaradas que surgían de sus manos apenas inmutaron al ser de fuego, cómo si el poderoso mago sólo fuese un insecto inofensivo revoloteando a su alrededor.

La diosa sólo tenía un objetivo, el ángel que la miraba impertérrito tratando de hallar algo de consciencia en ella. Pero no lo había, era sólo un robot programado para destruir a Samuel, un cúmulo desorbitado de poder sin control y sin voluntad atraído como un imán al ser que la engendró.

Golpeó a Samuel y la onda expansiva del golpe arrojó por el suelo a sus acompañantes. Uno de los brazos de la ígnea criatura tomó forma de lanza y si el ángel no la hubiese esquivado, lo habría pasado muy mal, un hilo de sangre surgió del corte que la Diosa le había infligido en el rostro.

Dean Winchester se incorporó como una exhalación y con Excalibur, cortó el brazo de la criatura que chilló terriblemente desviando su atención hacia el cazador. Ángel o humano, Sam seguía siendo su hermano.

- ¡Dean, aléjate de ella! – el ángel se vio superado por la preocupación del humano que era en esa encarnación, al ver como el rubio se jugaba la vida para darle unos segundos de tregua.

- ¡Vamos fogosilla! ¡Ven por mí! ¿no querías la espada? ¡Ven y cógela!

Las llamaradas azules que enviaba la criatura contra el cazador eran cada vez más poderosas, pero Excalibur era un arma sin igual, y la pericia del pecoso lograba esquivar cada ataque. Sin embargo, qué podía aguantar un simple humano contra una criatura tan poderosa. En su último ataque la espada voló de las manos del cazador dejándolo desarmado, todos presenciaron impotentes cómo la lanza que sólo había rozado a Samuel, lo atravesó de parte a parte.

- ¡Dean! – Samuel colapsó, su cuerpo se transfiguró mientras unas enormes y fantasmagóricas alas plateadas surgieron de su espalda – ¡Dean!, ¡hermano!

Su magia brotó de sus manos tratando de cerrar la horrenda herida, mientras el cazador se apagaba tan rápido que casi ni pudo decir "tus… alas". Sam gritó, haciendo llegar su dolor hasta la última fibra viva en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. Pero los ojos de su hermano ya sólo eran dos esmeraldas sin más brillo que el de la muerte.

Con su magia, ahora recuperada en su totalidad, destruyó al ser que él mismo había creado. Lo hizo sin soltar el cuerpo roto del cazador. Con una sola mirada el espíritu de la nefilim estalló en miles de millones de partículas de luz, creando un espectáculo de una belleza indescriptible que el ángel era incapaz de apreciar.

Castiel apareció en cuanto notó que la conexión se había vuelto a establecer. No tenía tiempo para mostrar su tristeza, debía llevarse a los humanos de allí antes de la llegada de Azrael. No perdió el tiempo, con un último vistazo al ángel que abrazaba desconsolado el cuerpo sin vida de Dean trasladó a los supervivientes a Ávalon.


	15. ¡Me llamo Sam Winchester!

**CAP XIV, y Fin**

**"¡Me llamo Sam Winchester!"**

Adam no quería, no podía asumir aún qué había ocurrido. Merlín tampoco. La sala central del templo de la Diosa albergaba al grupo de humanos y al ángel que los había llevado hasta allí.

Castiel se acercó a la fuente-espejo susurró algo en enoquiano y el agua cristalina dejó ver a Samuel aún abrazando los restos de Dean, rodeado por un vendaval cuya potencia arrancaba los árboles más cercanos.

- ¿ha muerto? ¿de verdad ha muerto? – la voz del más joven de los Winchester sacó al de la gabardina de sus pensamientos más dolorosos

Asintió sin mediar palabra, aguardando sentir la presencia de Muerte en esa época. La sacerdotisa se acercó al chico colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chaval que también miraba fijamente a la fuente manteniendo los ojos abiertos de par en par, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Arturo se encaró con Castiel – allí quizás podríamos ayudar a Lord Winchester.

- No, sólo hubiésemos muerto – Merlín parecía mucho mayor de sus escasos veinte años, su voz había enronquecido llamando la atención del príncipe – es un ser cuya fuerza y poder está muy por encima de lo que podamos imaginar.

- ¿La querías? – El mago no respondió su amigo, ¿acaso no era evidente?

El agua de la fuente se enturbio y el ángel, como si hubiese sido una señal, desapareció de la sala dejando a los humanos sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

* * *

Azrael se acercó suavemente al ángel derrotado. La tempestad paranormal, que seguía a la Muerte donde fuera que iba, levantaba olas de más de cinco metros en el lago, pero a él no le afectaba más que si fuera una ligera brisa.

- Es la segunda vez que tratas de impedir que me lleve a alguien Samuel – riñó al poderoso Winchester sin dejar de observar cómo aferraba el cuerpo del humano – si quieres la cáscara, quédatela.

- Por favor – Sam no levantó la cabeza ni soltó el cadáver – por favor…

- No es tu decisión Samuel, en el fondo es un honor para él, es el único humano que he recogido personalmente.

- Por favor – insistió el ángel, y ahora sí le miró, desesperado

- Tengo que irme Samuel, y tengo un alma que llevarme

- Llévate la mía – era una orden, una súplica, una promesa – por favor…

Castiel se acercó temeroso, cualquiera de los dos poderosos seres podían acabar con él sin apenas pretenderlo. Pero el duelo de voluntades era tan intenso que su presencia era tan inapreciable para ellos como la de la hierba, el agua o el viento que no amainaba.

- Tienes más de diez mil millones de años de vida – para Azrael, Samuel es sólo un crío, apenas un bebé al que hay que educar – en los últimos seis mil años has vivido más de cien vidas humanas diferentes. Recuerdas todos y cada uno de los humanos que has conocido. Puedes resucitar a quien quieras entre ellos, tienes el poder de crear tu propio mundo ideal aquí y ahora, ¿en serio cambiarías eso por la vida de un tipo sarcástico y amargado que la arriesgaría a los cinco minutos de tenerla?

- Por favor – miró suplicante a la Muerte a los ojos

- No, Samuel

Una esfera de luz de un blanco azulado se formó entre los dos poderosos seres, Azrael pareció dudar un segundo y después extendió su mano atrayendo la luz hacia él y desapareciendo con una enigmática sonrisa.

Castiel se arrodilló frente al castaño. Esperó sin decir nada, a que Sam estuviese preparado para marchar. Los ojos del ángel-cazador lo miraron desde muy lejos y supo la lucha que se mantenía dentro de aquel extraordinario ser para seguir adelante.

- Tenemos que irnos Samuel

- Sam, me llamo Sam Winchester Cass. No lo olvides – se levantó y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones - ¿ME OYES AZRAEL? ¡ME LLAMO SAM WINCHESTER!

- Tenemos que volver a casa Sam – insistió el de la gabardina conmovido

- OK, terminemos de una vez – recogió el cuerpo de su hermano como si se tratase de un chiquillo dormido y reaparecieron en Ávalon.

* * *

Los tres caballeros de Arturo estaban nerviosos, sir Garret, sir Percival y sir Galahad no comprendían como podían estar en la isla de la Diosa, junto a un mago y una hechicera y que su príncipe no hiciera nada al respecto.

- Sire – sir Garret no podía aguantar más – estamos en el refugio de Morgausse, su Diosa ha sido destruida por el gigante extranjero ¿no crees que es el momento de capturarla y llevarla ante el Rey?

- ¿No habéis entendido nada? – Arturo respondió con una dureza que desconcertó al soldado - ¿es que no habéis visto cómo nos han ayudado? A veces Garret hay que ser justo aunque eso suponga desobedecer una orden.

- Pero Sire

- ¿Crees que es justo que entregue a Merlín? ¿o a los extranjeros? – El príncipe asumió su propia identidad como heredero de Camelot y con una nobleza que sólo sus amigos le conocían, continuó – si tengo que mentir a mi padre para no defraudarle, lo haré. Pero ten por seguro Garret que si me tengo que enfrentar a mi padre por ellos, aunque arriesgue mi vida, también lo haré.

- Nosotros estamos con vos Sire – la lealtad de sir Percival y sir Galahad estaba fuera de toda duda – ellos han salvado Camelot, es de justicia que sus vidas no se vean amenazadas por ello

- ¿Garret?

- Haré lo que consideréis justo Sire

- La identidad de Merlín o de los Winchester no debe llegar a oídos del Rey.

- No lo hará Sire – prometieron los tres soldados sobre sus espadas - ¡por nuestro honor!

Sam Winchester apareció en medio de la sala escudado por el tipo que los había llevado hasta allí. Aún llevaba el cuerpo de su hermano entre los brazos. Lo depositó con delicadeza junto a la fuente y se sentó a su lado sujetándose las rodillas y escondiendo derrotado el rostro entre ellas.

Ninguno de ellos supo que decirle, ninguno salvo Morgana. La dama se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos haciendo que la mirara.

- No has destruido Camelot – el cazador sintió que se ahogaba al ver aquellos ojos tan verdes tratando de consolarle – gracias Sam.

- Dean se habría enfadado – y pareció un chiquillo justificando una trastada.

Entonces el dolorido ángel pareció querer sobreponerse un poco. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo, de que Adam podía necesitarle, de que Merlín estaba tanto o más destrozado que él mismo. "¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que el destino es una mierda? ¿A que el sacrificio y la sangre sólo traen más sacrificio y más sangre?"

- Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, puedo hacer que Arturo, sus caballeros y las muchachas olviden todo lo que ha pasado aquí, puedo borrar de las mentes de todos los habitantes de Camelot lo ocurrido en la última semana, puedo resucitar a todos los que han muerto a causa de nuestra llegada, puedo resucitar a Freya, Merlín ¿lo hago? – Sam le ofreció al joven mago la oportunidad de borrar toda esa tragedia de sus vidas

- ¿y qué ocurriría con Ávalon?

- Es vuestra decisión

- ¿puedes hacer que olviden todos menos nosotros? – Arturo pareció interesado en la oferta

- Puedo hacer cualquier cosa – repitió el ángel-cazador, "cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente querría hacer"

- Pues hazlo, resucita a Freya y a las víctimas de esta tragedia y haz que todos salvo los que estamos ahora en la isla olviden lo ocurrido en esta semana – Morgausse se sumó a la petición

- De acuerdo

Y así fue, la niña volvió a la vida y Morgana la tomó bajo su tutela como dama de compañía y las gentes de Camelot nunca echaron de menos una semana que se había borrado de sus mentes. Los Winchester entregaron Excalibur a Merlín y junto con Castiel partieron a su mundo llevando con ellos el cadáver del mayor.

La comitiva del príncipe Arturo volvió a la ciudad, ni el Rey ni ninguno de sus habitantes sospechó jamás lo ocurrido, La vida en Camelot siguió su curso natural.

* * *

- _¡Chicos! ¿estáis bien? – el viejo perdió su animación al ver las caras de los tres recién llegados, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el cadáver del rubio en brazos de su hermano._

_Sam entró en la pequeña habitación de invitados y dejó el cuerpo de Dean sobre el camastro_. _El "lo siento tanto" del veterano cazador hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

- _¿puedes asegurarte de que Adam esté bien? Por favor Bobby, yo tengo… tengo que… aún tengo que asumir esto._

- _Seguro chico – emocionado, el hombre que era casi un padre para ellos, le dio un abrazo y lo dejó en el pequeño dormitorio._

_Castiel decidió que allí ya no pintaba nada, se despidió de Adam y Bobby y recordó que tenía algo que entregar a Sam. _

- _Tengo una carta para Sam Winchester - le dijo al desolado cazador - me la dio Dean antes __de lo del dragón, estaba seguro que no saldría de allí. Si no la quieres._

_La mano del castaño se extendió hacia el ángel que la estrechó calurosamente "Joder Cass, quería la carta" musitó con la voz transida de dolor. "Ah, lo siento Sam" y el despistado ángel con lágrimas en los ojos le entregó el pergamino y desapareció en medio de un leve batir de alas._

_#**Hola Sammy: **_

_**No protestes y deja que te llame así hermano puede que sea la última vez. Ya sabes que no soy el mejor escritor del mundo así que escribir con una pluma de ganso tampoco ayuda mucho**#_

_Sam respiró profundamente tratando de aclarar su visión, el pergamino estaba lleno de manchas de tinta, letras emborronadas y más de un tachón. Pero casi podía oír la voz de su hermano con cada palabra._

_#**Acabo de ganar un torneo con lanza y espada y la gente de aquí creen que soy un caballero del Reino de Winchester, (idiotas) mañana intentaré volver al sitio dónde llegué aquí y es posible que (muera allí) si pueda tener problemas para volver con vosotros.**_

**_No te preocupes, estaré bien, y vosotros también lo estaréis. (No seas capullo y pórtate bien con el niño) Cuida de Adam, y no lo agobies ¿vale Pies Grandes? Yo apareceré cuando menos te lo esperes, soy mucho más duro que tú._**

**_Y ahora voy a ponerme serio, Sam, algún día recordarás tu vida de ángel y entonces te olvidarás (de mi, de tu familia) de tu vida como Sam Winchester, no importa Sammy, lo importante es que eres el mejor hermano, el mejor amigo que podría desear. (Estoy orgulloso de ti orgulloso de haber) _**

**_Estoy feliz de que seas mi hermano y se que saldrás adelante y que ayudarás a Adam a ser tan buen cazador como yo (Eso será difícil pero confío en ti)_**

**_Cuida de Bobby y no le des la lata, no soporta tus manías de niña quejica. Y sobre todo lucha Sam y si todo sale mal siempre puedes echarme la culpa ¿de acuerdo mocoso?_**

**_Creo que decirte algo más ya es tontería, (perdona por no despedirme cara a cara, lo siento, no…)_**

**_Cuídate Sammy_**

_**(Te quiero hermanito**)#_

_Sam dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y posó su mirada atormentada sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Casi le parecía oírle reñirlo por ser tan sentimental "Vaya mierda de ángel todopoderoso que eres"_

- _¿Sam? – Adam lo llamó tímidamente pero no sabía cómo cumplir con el recado que le había encargado el viejo cazador – Sam, Bobby dice, que, dice que tendrás… que deberíamos… que…_

- _Necesito un poco de tiempo Adam. Cuando esté listo os lo diré ¿de acuerdo?_

- _Lo siento Sam, yo…_

- _Lo sé._

_Desde la ventana de aquella habitación se divisaba el viejo roble dónde de niños, Dean y el, colgaban ruedas viejas para usar como columpios. El viejo roble dónde grabaron sus nombres y dónde siempre que uno de ellos se sentía mal el otro sabía dónde encontrarlo._

_El sol del atardecer se filtraba entre las ramas creando un hermoso baile de luces y sombras al son de la brisa. Sam Winchester contemplaba el árbol mientras sujetaba con fuerza un viejo colgante recuperado de la papelera de un deprimente motel de carretera._

_El chico pensó que allí no pintaba nada, salió suavemente de la habitación tratando de no molestar al ángel que lloraba la muerte de Dean. Le oyó murmurar mientras se alejaba "sí, ese es el sitio perfecto"_

"_Tus… alas" "¿quieres verlas?" Sam cerró los ojos y de su cuerpo brotó una tenue luz plateada perfilando su silueta y acumulándose en su espalda, se estiró y sus alas brotaron de ese cúmulo de luz, radiantes, poderosas._

- _¿tus alas?_

"_Si, ese era exactamente el tono con el que Dean hubiese reaccionado al ver mis alas, probablemente seguido de alguna idiotez como:"_

- _Tío pareces una mariposilla saliendo de su capullo._


	16. Epílogo: Excalibur, la espada de Miguel

**EPÍLOGO**

**"Excalibur, la espada de Miguel"**

Habían transcurrido más de ochenta años, mucho más de la edad que podía alcanzar cualquier persona normal al principio de la Baja Edad Media. Pero el mago no era una persona normal, su magia le había dado una longevidad anormal aunque ya estaba cansado.

Había visto cómo se había creado un Gran Reino y cómo se había destruido a causa de los malentendidos, las mentiras y las traiciones.

Había vivido un amor pleno y feliz por encima de lo que en aquella época era imaginable, pero no se perpetuaría en el tiempo porque Freya y él jamás tuvieron hijos.

Había tenido grandes amigos, formidables enemigos y una misión que fue el eje central de su larga vida. Y a pesar de ello jamás olvidó a los extranjeros que hicieron posible aquello.

Tras la muerte de Arturo, casi cuarenta años atrás. No había querido permanecer en Camelot mientras los nobles se disputaban los pedazos de un reino sin heredero. Marchó a Avalon junto a su esposa y los restos de su gran amigo. Y vivió allí esos últimos años.

Ahora, al fin de sus días, uno de los extranjeros de la "semana inexistente" apareció frente a él, igual de fuerte e igual de joven que entonces.

- Merlín vengo por la espada del Rey Arturo

El viejo mago acompañó al ángel de la gabardina hasta el centro de la isla de Ávalon. No estaba sorprendido ni por su presencia allí ni por la apariencia del ser celestial, pues hacía ochenta años había comprobado el poder que los ángeles pueden tener.

Llegaron al mausoleo dónde reposaban los restos del Rey más grande y justo que la leyenda conocería jamás. El anciano, con más de cien años a sus espaldas, se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra y Castiel se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Entonces su alma estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? – el centenario humano tosió un poco aclarando su voz enronquecida por la edad

- Si, fue el castigo que el ángel de la Muerte decidió para él cuando eligió llevarse a la nefilim en su lugar. Quedar atrapado en una espada – Castiel le ofreció un caramelo de menta

- ¿y después de todos estos años va a estar bien? – el viejo mago miró la espada clavada en la roca, siempre creyó que algo más que el fuego de dragón le daba vida a aquel arma, y ahora por fin sabía lo que era

- OH si, seguro – sonrió Cass imaginándose la de mentiras que se inventaría el incorregible cazador para que nadie intentara mostrar algo de compasión por él – te aseguro mago que estará como siempre.

"Como siempre", se levantó y se acercó a la roca, podía notar el alma de Dean Winchester dentro de la hoja. Castiel tomó la empuñadura de la espada y sintió al otro lado de la brecha temporal cómo Sam sujetaba con fuerza el colgante de su hermano. "Eso es lo que necesito"

_

* * *

_

_El sol del atardecer se filtraba entre las ramas del centenario roble creando un hermoso baile de luces y sombras al son de la brisa. Sam Winchester contemplaba el árbol mientras sujetaba con fuerza un viejo colgante recuperado de la papelera de un deprimente motel de carretera._

_Adam pensó que ya sólo estorbaba allí, salió suavemente de la habitación tratando de no molestar al ángel que lloraba la muerte de Dean. Le oyó murmurar mientras se alejaba "sí, ese es el sitio perfecto"_

"_Tus… alas" lo último que le había dicho su hermano, las últimas palabras que pronunció "¿quieres verlas?" Sam cerró los ojos y de su cuerpo brotó una tenue luz plateada perfilando su silueta y acumulándose en su espalda, se estiró y sus alas brotaron de ese cúmulo de luz, radiantes, poderosas._

- _¿tus alas?_

"_Si, ese era exactamente el tono con el que Dean hubiese reaccionado al ver mis alas, probablemente seguido de alguna idiotez como:"_

- _Tío pareces una mariposilla saliendo de su capullo._

_Puede parecer una estupidez, o una cobardía, pero el ángel con todo su poder desplegado en la pequeña habitación no quería abrir los ojos, porque si estaba alucinando por la añoranza no quería dejar de alucinar, había sonado tan real._

- _Está bien, me lo merezco, Samuel, vale… sólo pensé… OK, no pensé _

"_¿Samuel? ¿Ha dicho Samuel?, ¡OH, joder!, no puede ser" abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rubio mirándole dudoso sin atreverse a decir o a hacer nada más. _

_¡SE ENCONTRÓ CON SU HERMANO MIRÁNDOLE!_

- _Estás vivo – susurró sin atreverse a creerlo aún._

- _Eso parece – sonrió su hermano un poco cohibido_

- _¿Cómo? – balbució _

- _Azrael no vino por mi – tenía la expresión de "estoy mintiendo miserablemente" made in Dean Winchester._

- _Si vino Dean, yo estaba allí, lo vi – claro que lo vio, recordaba muy claramente las palabras del ángel de la muerte_

- _No vino por mi, Samuel, vino por la diosa – notó el esfuerzo que hacía por no llamarle Sammy y el cariño implícito en el intento de tranquilizarle, ¡joder! ¡era Él! No podía ser más Dean de lo que era en ese momento._

- _No me llames Samuel, me llamo Sam – le recriminó con la voz rota de la emoción._

_Y abrazó a su hermano con tanto abandono y tanta fuerza que no le dejaba margen casi ni para respirar. El cazador también lo abrazó, con toda su alma, como si llevara años sin verle, como si hubiese estado atrapado durante décadas lejos de su familia y ahora volviera con ellos._

_Podría describir el reencuentro con Bobby y Adam, o podría contar cómo no tardaron en mosquearse el uno con el otro (sí, otra vez) a cuenta de lo sucedido entre Sam y Lucifer durante su encierro o de que Dean le hubiese ocultado los ochenta años que pasó atrapado en Excalibur. Pero no lo haré._

_Tampoco contaré cómo Sam resucitó a Lisa y a Ben, porque aunque podría ser bonito el reencuentro y todo eso, ya forma parte de otra historia (Sí, los resucitó, se sintió en la obligación de hacerlo, ¿de quién creéis que el peque aprendió a poner ojitos de cachorro apaleado?)_

_Lo que si voy a contar es lo que sucedió aquella misma noche de diciembre en que se reencontraron. Dean se sentó sobre el capó de su coche mientras tenues copos de nieve llenaban de magia el desguace de Bobby. Sam se sentó a su lado y sin decir nada le dio una cerveza mientras él comenzaba a tomarse otra._

- _El viejo roble – el mayor señaló con la bebida el enorme árbol testigo de juegos y confidencias – sigue siendo un sitio genial para trepar y echar una siestecilla, aunque ahora hace un poco de fresco._

- _Iba a enterrarte a sus pies_

- _¿Enterrarme? ¿y lo de quemar mis restos? – echó otro trago a la cerveza, pero valoró la idea de Sam – no hubiese sido un mal sitio, me gusta, pero creo que de momento voy a pasar._

- _Sí, de momento pasaremos – Y el ángel, cazador o lo que fuera se tumbó sobre el capó satisfecho de la noche, del frío y de la compañía de su hermano._

_Pero faltaba algo y el ángel no pudo evitar poner la radio haciendo que el rubio pegara un bote en el capó por no esperarlo._

- _¡tío! – se quejó – avisa, que por poco abollo "mi nena" del susto_

_Sam o Samuel o Sammy, da lo mismo, sonrió pensando para sí "pues no te queda nada todavía chaval" y soltó una leve carcajada que hizo que su hermano se estremeciera cómicamente. _"_Este está maquinando algo" intuyó acertadamente. _"_No por favor Sammy, no me seas hortera"_

_I wake up in the morning_

_And I raise my weary head_

_I got an old coat for a pillow_

_And the earth was last night's bed_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_Only God knows where I've been_

_I'm a devil on the run_

_A six gun lover_

_A candle in the wind_

- _Tío, ¿Bon Jovi? ¿En serio? – protestó casi atragantándose con la cerveza_

- _Una vez me dijiste que Bon Jovi molaba_

- _En ocasiones Sammy, en ocasiones_

_El castaño soltó una alegre carcajada y se puso a cantar desafinando horriblemente, "si no puedes con tu enemigo únete a él" consideró el mayor de los Winchester siguiéndole el estribillo. Puede que lo hiciesen fatal (o no) pero la noche les obsequió una hermosa nevada prenavideña mientras ambos a voz de grito acababan la canción…_

_Shot down in a blaze of glory_

_Take me now but know the truth_

_I'm going out in a blaze of glory_

_Lord I never drew first_

_But I drew first blood and I'm no one's son_

_Call me young gun…_

…_I'm a young gun_

- _Somos mayores para estas tonterías – pero sus ojos verdes chispeaban mientras sacudía la nieve de su rubio cabello al ritmo de una batería imaginaria, siguiendo los últimos acordes de la canción_

- _Puede – el castaño se desperezó como un gigantesco gato y sacudió su cabeza lanzando copos a diestro y siniestro – pero si vuelves a decir que Blaze of Glory es una horterada te hago tragarte el disco entero_

- _Eso será si puedes, mocoso – dijo el mayor dándole un capón en el cogote y corriendo hacia la casa, estaba entrando cuando gritó - ¡Blaze of Glory es una horterada digna de una mariposilla como tú!_

_Que sí, que podía haberlo parado con sus poderes y cumplir su amenaza, pero fue más divertido ver las caras de Bobby y Adam cuando el rubio se escondió tras ellos mientras trataba de escapar sin conseguirlo de un bombardeo con bolas de nieve._

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Pues terminé de colgarlo, gracias Athenea, le tengo mucho cariño a este relato porque ha sido el que más me ha costado terminar, así que ha significado mucho para mi que me dejaras un comentario por **a**quí aunque ya lo hubieses leído en el foro_**_, un abrazo enorme  
_**


End file.
